Tsunagari
by MagdalenaCS
Summary: Deidara esta cansado de la vida que lleva en akatsuki, sin embargo las cosas estan por ponerce aun peor ¿podran sasori y deidara vencer el muro que los separa? a veces el amor... nace de las formas más extrañas.LEMON!Violcación! sasodei kakuhidan.REVIEW!
1. El nuevo miembro de akatsuki

**Ohayo!!!!!**

**Mi nombre es Magdalena-CS y la verdad este es el primer fic que publico de naruto ^o^**

**Será un sasodei, mi pareja favorita y creo que constara de unos 3 a 5 cap**

**Obviamente tendrá lemon muajajajajajja!!!**

**Dei: ya esta otra vez con eso de lemon ¬¬ acaso no sabes que no soy gay?**

**MCS: quizás no lo seas, pero en mis manos lo serás ¬u¬**

**Saso: u.u un insistas deidara, no hay caso con ella, te lo digo yo que he estado más tiempo con ella**

**Bien empecemos con el fic =)**

**Declaimer: ninguno de los personajes del presente fic me pertenece (ya me gustaría YOY) todos son propiedad de kishimoto-senpai y yo solo escribo para mi diversión y por supuesto la de ustedes.**

"_Pensamientos"_

_-Conversaciones-_

(aclaraciones mias)

.-. de escena-.-.-.-

**Tsunagari**

**Cap 1: ****El nuevo miembro de akatsuki.**

El sol de la mañana rozaba las verdes hojas de los arboles en aquel tupido bosque, el cual albergaba en su seno al escondite de la organización más temida de asesinos, todos rango s, lo que los marcaba como los criminales más peligrosos. Entre las rocas y mitad bajo tierra mitad a la luz, poco a poco al igual que la mañana los habitantes de aquel lugar comenzaban a dar vida a si "hogar".

Hoy era un día importante, un nuevo miembro ingresaría a la organización por lo que todos estaban reunidos en la sala de conferencias donde su líder les daba las misiones a seguir o datos importantes que debían saber. En medio de aquella habitación se encontraba el holograma de él, Pein, el afamado líder de akatsuki cuya simple mirada bastaba para imponer respeto al grupo de asesinos que allí se encontraba. Diviso a su alrededor a las parejas formadas por él, a su izquierda se encontraba Sasori y Deidara, este último era la más joven adquisición de akatsuki, a su derecha estaban itachi y kisame, ambos con una mirada inmutable, Itachi principalmente, cuyo rostro impasible y sin emociones nunca se había visto alterado delante de los ojos de nadie de la organización; finalmente delante suyo se encontraba zetsu, uno de los miembros más antiguos de la organización y cuya personalidad había derivado en el hecho de que fuera el único miembro de akatsuki que no tenia pareja.

_-como os he dicho ayer, hoy es un día importante para la organización- _comenzó pein, con un tono autoritario y que infundía tanto temor como respeto- _bien saben que hace unos años oroshimaru nos abandono y no solo eso, sino que también difundió nuestra información a todos los países, debido a esto tome la decisión de aumentar la cantidad de integrantes en akatsuki, como sabrá la mayoría de ustedes, akatsuki era una organización en la cual se ingresaba voluntariamente si se cumplía con los requisitos una vez que yo diera la orden de contactarlos, pero la reciente difusión de nuestra información me obligo a ingresar a algunos integrantes a la fuerza… prueba de eso es Deidara _– los ojos de Pein se posaron sobre el ojiazul- _aunque a la fuerza se hizo integrante de akatsuki, a respondido muy bien a nuestras expectativas, es más, como oroshimaru no poseía información de el las misiones se han hecho mucho más fáciles para todos, eso es demostrado con el hecho de que de un 70% de éxito que antes teníamos en las misiones ahora sea de un 98% y que al repetir las misiones fallidas el éxito sea del 100%... es por esto y por varias razones más que hoy un nuevo miembro será acogido por akatsuki, por favor kakuzu tráelo aquí…_

Las atención de todos se esfumo por unos momentos del holograma del líder y se posaron en la entrada de aquella sala, kakuzu ingreso con lo que parecía ser un bulto, pero que poco a poco a medida que se acercaba tomaba la forma de un hombre, su cabello era plateado y su rostro se veía muy maltratado, al parecer había luxado con todas sus fuerzas pero finalmente había quedado inconsciente. Sin ningún cuidado el tesorero de akatsuki soltó al joven de vestimentas extrañas en el suelo emitiendo un ruido sordo en la cueva.

_-no fue difícil traerle, sin embargo su habilidad especial me ha dejado sorprendido-_ a pesar de decir eso la máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro no permitía ver tal asombro en su semblante-_dijo que se llamaba Hidan líder y montón mas de estupideces sobre un tal dios jashin…_

_-buen trabajo kakuzu_-la atención de todos volvió a la figura difusa de Pein- _últimamente hemos tenido muchos novatos dentro de akatsuki, aunque deidara ha sido el único que ha sobrevivido, la mayoría de ellos murieron en las misiones y otros cuantos fueron asesinados por sus compañeros- la mirada acusadora del líder se poso ahora sobre el enmascarado- sin embargo este novato posee la habilidad de la inmortalidad, por ello kakuzu el será tu nuevo compañero-_ al ver que el tesorero iba a alegar se apresuro a decir- _velo por este lado, podrás desquitar tu ira en él y no tendrás la tediosa tarea de buscar un nuevo compañero._

Las risas inundaron el lugar, aunque tétrico y frio esa guarida de criminales de vez en cuando se podía permitir esos lujos, aunque muchos dijeran que eran un grupo de seres sin corazón, inhumanos… la verdad hasta el ser más insensible necesita de una motivación, y de vez en cuando esas pequeñas bromas le daban un aire más relajado a su de por si estresada vida.

_-con esto termino la reunión de hoy pueden retirarse a hacer lo que os plazca por hoy… mañana distribuiré las nuevas misiones para todos_

Poco a poco los miembros fueron saliendo de la habitación, Deidara se disponía a salir también cuando sintió que unos hilos de chakra le impedían moverse, extrañado miro a su danna en busca de una respuesta, el cual simplemente se limito a decir _– ordenes del líder_. Resignado y sin opción alguna se limito a seguir allí parado esperando que el lugar quedara vacio. _"te detesto Sasori, odio como tu putos hilos me atan y me impiden hacer lo que me plazca, odio como esos ojos inexpresivos me miran y me ven como otra de tus estúpidas marionetas… si pudiera escapar de aquí, mi arte es demasiado para esta organización de mala muerte, es superior que sus malditos fines… quisiera volver a ser yo nuevamente… quisiera… quisiera explotar…"._ En el lugar ya solo estaban el rubio, el marionetista kakuzu y hidan si es que podía contarse, pues aun seguía inconsciente.

_-muy bien, ahora hay algo que quisiera comentarles a ustedes…._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

FIN CAP 1

**que tal??? weno es el comienzo simplemente, espero que les haya gustado =)**

**plis review para animar a una autoria que comienza en este rubro de naruto u,u**

**kisses para todos!!!**


	2. La Ira de Deidara

Ohayo!!!

Un nuevo capitulo!!! Si no me demore mucho porque ando inspirada XD

Quisiera dar las gracias a las personas que leen y dejan review =) de verdad muchas grax!!!

Weno por si alguien tiene la duda en estos momentos los que conforman la organización son:

Pein

Donan

Deidara

Sasori

Kakuzu

Hidan

Itachi

Kisame

Zetsu

Osea tobi aun no entra a la organización… weno para no darles mas la lata aca vamos con el fic ^^

"_Pensamientos"_

_-Conversaciones-_

(Aclaraciones mías)

.-. cambio de escena-.-.-.-

**Tsunagari**

**Cap 2: La Ira de Deidara.**

_-Deidara, como di a entender, tu trabajo me tiene sumamente conforme, eres el único novato que sigue con vida, es por ello que quiero que ayudes a kakuzu a entrenar al nuevo en una misión-_Pein, miro al artista a los ojos, aun notaba ese deje de rebeldía en su rostro, habían pasado ya tres años y aun seguía intentando escapar. Sasori había sido el compañero perfecto para el, nunca podría escapar mientras el marionetista lo tu viera a su lado, seria su eterna marioneta humana-puedo ver que si te dejo solo a ti y a Hidan con kakuzu podrían aliarse para escapar… por ello sasori los acompañara también.

_-eso es injusto, un…_

_-injusta o no es una orden deidara!_

_-malditos todos ustedes… malditos bastardos!!- "porque… porque tengo que seguir aquí… humillaciones día tras día, nada de este lugar esta vivo, todos son sonámbulos que divagan por los rincones… no ven el arte, no ven el hermoso arte de vivir, no ven la fugacidad con que se apaga su llama… y eso no lo soporto!!! Me estoy consumiendo con ellos… si sigo aquí… mi arte desaparecerá con ellos…" -Pein, tu me forzaste a estar aquí, pero estoy cansado de esto!!! No me importa morir pero…. OS HARE EXPLOTAR A TODOS!!!!!_

Súbitamente y sin aviso, de entre sus ropas el ojiazul saco una enorme figura de arcilla, seria suficiente para volar la base entera… y un poco más_…"muy pronto…" -__pronto mi arte sera libre!! Pronto sere la obra perfecta!!_

_-s__asori, ya sabes que debes hacer…_-sin inmutarse siquiera, el líder de akatsuki desapareció dejando a los tres miembros en el lugar.

_-MALDITA ESCORIA!!! HUYE COBARDE!!! NO ME IMPORTA, PERO TU MALDITA ORGANIZACIÓN DESAPARECERA!!!-_ la figura comenzó a crecer, llegando a ocupar tres cuartos de la habitación… kakuzu se puso en forma defensiva y endureció lo mas que pudo la sangre de su cuerpo… mientras tanto deidara reía como un loco… su libertaba estaba a solo una palabra… _"solo una…" -KAT…!! Ahg!!_

Sintió como un duro puño golpeaba su rostro, desconcertado, miro al causante de tal atrevimiento, frente a su se encontraba sasori, quien ahora no solo se disponía a seguir golpeándolo, sino que lo había inmovilizado con sus hilos de chakra, impidiéndole explotar la figura de arcilla.

_-SASORI MALDITA ESCORIA QUE HACES!!!!_

_-tranquilízate mocoso, el líder sabia que podía suceder algo así-_su inexpresivo rostro lo miraba frió e inmutable, mas para sorpresa de Deidara una leve y cruel sonrisa se formo en sus labios-_por lo que ya tenia instrucciones de que hacer en tal caso._

_-SUELTAME!! ES MI VIDA IMBECIL!!! SUELTAME!!!-_el ojiazul trataba de soltarse con todas sus fuerzas, mas los fuertes hilos de chakra no le permitían realizar movimiento alguno.

_-kakuzu… Pein ordeno que le cosieras la boca para que no pueda realizar su "arte"_

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron a mas no poder, iban a… impedirle ejercer su arte?! _"no.. no eso era imposible… no se atreverían.. Sin mi arte no podría ayudar a la organización seria un estorbo.. Para que lo harían?? El imbecil de pein acababa de decir que era de suma utilidad… danna esta mintiendo"_

_-Mientes sasori… eso no es… AAAHHHHHH!!!!!_

Sintió como los hilos de kakuzu atravesaban sus labios… presionando uno sobre otro impidiéndole gesticular palabra alguna… _"porque… porque me sucede esto… si tan solo pudiera morir como una obra de arte… no quiero mas de esto… no quiero mas… el dolor que cubre mi boca es insoportable pero… no llorare, no volveré a llorar nunca… nunca tendrán el gusto de verme acabado… NUNCA!!" –Me llevare a mi nuevo compañero al cuarto, nos encontraremos mañana al amanecer para la misión sasori-_ El tesorero salio de la habitación cargando a hidan en su brazos.

Deidara sintió como sasori lo cargaba en hiruko y se lo llevaba del lugar_…- ahora iremos a nuestra habitación… no creas que con cerrar tu insoportable boca esto se acaba Deidara…- _sus ojos se abrieron comenzó a temer lo peor_… "acaso va a matarme?... yo no puedo morir así... NO ASI!!"._

Llegaron a la fría habitación, dos camas se encontraban a cada esquina del cuarto, en un extremo se encontraba un pequeño taller con marionetas colgadas del techo y de las paredes… en el otro extremo un enorme recipiente con arcilla y pequeñas figuras…

_-Bien Deidara, no quise llegar a esto… preordenes son ordenes… esta noche aprenderás a no volver a desobedecer ordenes, tanto del líder-_la mano de sasori se poso en la barbilla de su pupilo y forzó a mirarlo a los ojos- como _también… a no volver a desobedecer una orden mía…_

No podía evitar sentir temor… aparte de la muerte y de impedirle ejercer su arte que mas le podían hacer?... entonces su ojos se posaron en los de sasori y pudo ver reflejados en ellos lo que le haría_…"No por favor… por favor no hagas eso!!!"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fin cap 2

Weno aca el segundo cap… muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer este fic ^^

Saso: la verdad esta quedando excelente (sonríe malvadamente)

Dei: exelente??? Me esta maltratando ;o;

Dejen de alegar y vamos con lo review *o*

-kawaii: pues muchas gracias ^^ si mas adelante creo que habrá un poco de kaku/hidan.. Capas que hasta un lemon les ponga… gracias por leer!!!

well_cony: pos aca un poco mas de la frustración que tiene deidara… un se si salio mas largo pero al menos creo que salio un poco mas entretenido ^^

espero que te guste y pos sigue leyendo =)

weno muchas gracias a todos y nus estamos leyendo!!!

Matta ne!!


	3. Recuerdos

**OHAYO!!!!!**

**Pos aquí un nuevo capi ^o^**

**Espero que sea de sui agrado, trate de hacerlo mas largo asi que espero que lo disfruten =)**

**Sin mas espera vámonos al fic**

**DECLAIMER: SI SE ME OLVIDA POS ESTE VALE POR TODOS LOS CAPS, ningún personaje es mío, todos son de kishimoto sensei así que no me demanden**

"_Pensamientos"_

_**-Conversaciones-**_

(Aclaraciones mías)

.-. cambio de escena-.-.-.-

**Tsunagari**

**Cap 3: Recuerdos.**

Los ahogados gritos de un joven de cabello rubio retumbaban en las paredes rocosas del lugar, frente a el su maestro se encontraba sosteniendo un extraño instrumento metálico, el cual ocasionaba que en los ojos del otro se reflejara el mas puro temor y desesperación… al parecer aquel objeto el lo conocía a la perfección…

_**-MMGG!!!**__-"Sasori danna… por favor... No hagas lo que creo que harás… ONEGAI!!!"_

_**-Que sucede Deidara… donde se fue toda esa rabia tuya-**_la cruel sonrisa del marionetita no podía ser ocultada… estaba ansioso por hacer esto, años había esperado por al fin castigar a este mocoso que lo sacaba de sus casillas _"llevo tres años con el… tres insoportables años en que no puedo trabajar tranquilo puesto que este idiota se pasa haciendo ruido todo el día… se lo he dicho al líder, que soy un asesino no una niñera, pero a pesar de todo debo reconocer que mi pupilo ha mejorado bastante desde que ingreso en akatsuki… si la verdad ya no es el maldito crío llorón de hace años… aunque esa escandalosa actitud suya no ha cambiado nada!!"_

**FLASH BACK**

_**-**__**porque tengo que ser compañero de este asqueroso sujeto, un**__**!!!!**_

_**-Lo mismo digo… porque debo ser la pareja de un niñato escandaloso**_

En la sala de reuniones se veía a un joven deidara de alrededor de catorce años, su pelo era un poco mas corto y su cuerpo un tanto menos fornido que el que tenia actualmente... signo de que aun estaba en la pubertad. Por su parte sasori se encontraba en Hiruko y por ende el muchacho creía que este era Sasori.

_**-silencio los dos, ya les he dicho mas de tres veces que la decisión esta tomada y no la cambiare-**_Pein parecía demasiado molesto con esta situación, como si no tuviera cosas mas importantes de que preocuparse que peleas entupidas entre los miembros-_**deben saber que ambos hacen un buen equipo de combate, sasori, tu eres un marionetista y por ende las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo no se te dan muy bien, pero deidara con sus extrañas figuras de arcilla…**_

_**-es arte imbecil!!!**_

_**-grrr esta bien, con su "arte" es capas de atacar tanto a distancia como de cerca, su taiyutsu no es malo por lo que el cuerpo a cuerpo se le da bien… además sasori, piénsalo ¿no eres tu quien se jacta de ser un gran artista? Pos podrías tenerlo como tu pupilo… quien sabe y hasta aprende ha hacer marionetas también…**_

_**-NUNCA!!-**_dijeron ambos al unísono

_**-que te hace pensar que gastare mi valioso tiempo aprendiendo ha hacer estupideces, un!!! Mi arte requiere una motivación más fuerte día a día para que no desaparezca… NO SERE DISIPULO DE ESA COSA QUE SE DICE ARTISTA!!!**_

_**-creo que en eso estamos de acuerdo mocoso, mi tiempo es valiosísimo como para andar criando a niñatos entupidos que gastan su tiempo en explotar horribles figuras y quedarse maravillado viendo como se hacen polvo diciendo que eso es arte… no… con suerte te enseñare a mis marionetas… pero será para matarte!!**_

_**-SILENCIO!!-**_la voz de mando aterrorizo a ambos miembros, si Pein se enojaba no sabían de que podía ser capaz-_**escúchenme bien los dos, se los advertí pero no quisieron escucharme, si tanto se odian pues no tengo mas remedio que obligarlos a estar juntos para que se acostumbren, Esto es una orden!! Sasori, tu serás el tutor de Deidara, después de todo, cuando entraste a la organización eras joven también. Te encargaras no solo de enseñarle todo con respecto a la organización, sino que también de entrenar con el y de protegerlo… cualquier fallo en las misiones será culpa tuya puesto que tu eres quien debe controlarlo ¿entendido?**_

_**-solo porque es una orden, líder**_-la furia podía notarse incluso a través de hiruko.

_**-en cuanto a ti Deidara, es tu obligación atender a todo lo que sasori te enseñe, si tienes alguna necesidad, sea de ropa comida o armas, será sasori quien deberá proveértelas, sin embargo conozco a tu ahora danna y no tiene paciencia por lo que advierto, si lo sacas de quicio el tendrá total poder de torturarte como guste hasta que aprendas… sin embargo, no debe dejarte tan maltrecho como para que no rindas en batalla. Y ahora me retiro, orochimaru a aparecido cerca de aquí.**_

Sin decir más el líder desapareció. Al principio el silencio inundo el lugar donde se encontraban ambos sujetos pero pronto fue interrumpida por la risa de uno de ellos.

_**-jajajaja esto será entretenido, un. Solo tengo que fallar en en las misiones y no prestar atención a esa insoportable voz tuya y saldré de aquí en un dos por tres, ¿o no, 'Sasori Danna'-**_eso ultimo fue dicho con tal sarcasmo que el ya molesto marionetista no pudo quedarse callado.

_**-pues pienso lo mismo, 'pupilo' puesto que en ningún momento dijeron que tenia que reportar por que te torturaba, y de hecho… ya me sacaste de quicio, por lo que creo que comenzare con tus 'lecciones' inmediatamente**_

La sonrisa de Deidara se borro tan rápidamente que daba la impresión de nunca haber estado allí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**-Sasori danna tengo hambre, un!!!**_

_**-que sucede mocoso… si te di de comer hace 2 dias.**_

Esto ya era una escena típica en la habitación de ambos, la verdad a los demás miembros no les importaba mucho lo que sucediera con el nuevo, por lo que a nadie le extrañaba verlo continuamente magullado incluso antes de salir a las misiones, ni menos que las primeras semanas lo encontraran desmayado por el hambre. Simplemente se limitaban a dejarlo allí y si se encontraban a Sasori le decían donde encontrarlo.

_**-Danna… que acaso tu nunca comes, un?**_

_**-para que querría alimento una marioneta?**_

_**-pos andar caminando en cuatro patas como una animal todo el día debe cansar… pero tampoco te veo dormir nunca… y no solo eso, desde que estoy aquí no te he visto darte un baño, la verdad no se como no apestas, un!!**_

_**-yo no soy humano Deidara, por ello no tengo ninguna de esas necesidades estupidas… además aquí el único que apesta eres tu cada mañana después de masturbarte toda la noche.**_

_**-QUE!!!! Eso…ESO NO ES CIERTO!!!-**_ el sonrojo en la cara del ojiazul era tan grande que podía ser comparado con las nubes de su capa _"yo pensé que el no se daba cuenta, un. Que le pasa! Porque nunca me lo dijo!! Ni que le gustara mirar, un…"_

_**-así que no es cierto? Pues entonces explícame que son estas manchas blancas en tus calzoncillos y en las sabanas? –**_vio como desesperado su joven pupilo miraba en todas direcciones buscando una excusa rápida, pero al parecer no la encontró _"jaque mate"-_ _**pensar que comparto mi cuarto con un pubertoso lleno de hormonas, si vas a hacerlo al menos deberías guardar silencio, porque si lo se no es precisamente por las veces que lo has hecho estando yo en la habitación, sino por como gritas cuando no estoy en ella!!! Tienes suerte que los otros miembros no pasen mucho por aquí, o te molestarían hasta el ultimo día de tu vida.**_

_**-ya te dije que no hago nada, un**_- _"lo tengo"_ -_**es solo que cuando creo mi arte me emociono mucho, por eso grito!!**_

_**-y estas manchas blancas que son entonces?**_

_**-eso… es… es mi arcilla, un!!!**_

_**-arcilla? Cuantos años crees que tengo maldito crió!!**_

_**-ya cállate!!!**_

Halla sido por vergüenza o por rabia, pero deidara saco una de sus creaciones e hizo volar el taller de su danna… los golpes y cicatrices solo pudieron ser curadas completamente un mes después.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Deidara estaba recostado en una de las camas, su pelo había crecido bastante, pero no se veía muy bien, su rostro estaba muy sonrojado y un sudor helado recorría todo su cuerpo. Enfrente suyo se encontraba el marionetista, quien buscaba una pieza que se había perdido de Hiruko.

_**-Danna tengo frío, un… me estoy congelando, podría usar tus frazadas también, un?**_

_**-No tendrías frió si fueras una marioneta… ahí ves lo inútil que es tu 'arte'**_

_**-no quiero pelear, un… no me siento muy bien.**_

_**-genial, ahora te enfermas, ¿es que esto no terminara nunca?**_

_**-deberías agradecer que no estas como kakuzu, ya son quince los compañeros que ha tenido en este año y ninguno a durado mas de un mes… lo peor es que hasta su dinero se lo han robado, un jajaja**_

_**-hehehe tienes razón, al menos yo tengo un niñato al que puedo torturar si me falta el respeto.**_

_**-eso no me hace gracia, un. Además sasori danna, es tu culpa que este enfermo, me dejaste colgando en ropa interior cerca de la ventana, es natural que este enfermo, un…**_

_**-eso te enseñara a no tratar de espiarme mientras trabajo.**_

_**-esa pieza que buscas ¿es muy importante?**_

_**-sin ella no podré usar a esta marioneta a la perfección, podría desarmarse y dejarme al descubierto, no es que me importe mucho, pero hiruko me ayuda mucho para no gastar energía con oponentes insignificantes.**_

_**-espera danna… ¿Qué es hiruko?**_

_**- pos eres mas idiota de lo que pensaba… llevas un año aquí y no sabes como se llama la marioneta en la que me trasporto?**_

_**-entonces esa apariencia, no eres tu?-**_el joven parecía haberse olvidado del frió y la fiebre que lo aquejaban por unos _momentos "acaso el verdadero sasori esta allí dentro?, me pregunto como será… tiene que ser un anciano gruñón lleno de arrugas eso es seguro"_

_-por supuesto que no niñato… bueno ya que serás mi compañero es bueno que lo sepas, esta es mi apariencia._

Los segundos se hicieron eterno para Deidara, la curiosidad carcomía cada célula de su cuerpo, ¿seria gordo, muy delgado, tendría pecas… a lo mejor le faltaba un brazo, el cabello se le habrá caído ya,? incluso puede que su rostro este deforme por las batallas… estos y otros pensamientos cruzaron la mente del ojiazul, pero todos ellos fueron apagados en un segundo cuando vio aparecer desde el interior de hiruko a un joven que tendría su edad, si unos quince años, su cabellos era rojo y corto, los ojos una mezcla entre plomizo violeta y rojo que los hacia únicos, la 'piel' lisa como la de un recién nacido y de estatura incluso mas baja que la suya… solo por poco, pero mas baja.

_**-pero si eres un niñato danna!!!**_

_**-mas respeto Deidara, que mi apariencia sea la de un niño no significa que lo sea, para tu información tengo veintiséis años, por lo que soy mucho mayor que tu.**_

_**-POS ERES BASTANTE ENANO, UN**_- juntando un poco de fuerza se levanto de la cama y se puso frente a sasori, y para sorpresa de este comenzó a comparar estaturas-_**pos yo tengo quince y ya soy mas grande que tu… en unos años tendras quye subirte a una silla para hablarme, un jajajaja**_

_**-cállate!! Es por eso que ando dentro de hiruko, mi apariencia es demasiado infantil, demasiado débil… no demuestra lo poderoso y terrorífico que soy. YA PARA DE REIR!!!**_

_**-lo siento danna, pero te pasas la vida diciéndome mocoso y resulta que pareces incluso menor que yo, un jajajaja**_

_**-nunca lo entenderás… ahora acuéstate que sino te subirá la fiebre.**_

_**-de hecho ya me subió, un**_

_**-ni modo... **_

Para sorpresa de Deidara, su maestro lo recostó en la cama, luego fue en busca de sus frazadas para abrigarlo con ellas también. Tomo su temperatura, la verdad parecía que esta vez se había excedido con el… aunque lo sacara de quicio había resultado ser una entretención para sus monótonos días, sabia que con ese niño ruidoso y quejumbroso nunca tendría un día igual a otro.

_**-hazme un lugar… Deidara.-"**__que mas da, es mi culpa y si se muere el líder se enojara mucho"_

_**-para que danna?**_

_**-te daré mi calor también para que baje mas pronto la fiebre…**_

_**-pero… que acaso kakuzu no compra medicamentos para esto?-**_sus ojitos se abrieron un tanto sorprendidos por la preocupación de su danna "_nunca, había demostrado preocuparse por mi… pensé que me odiaba"_ la sonrisa que salio de rostro habría enternecido hasta el corazón más duro, y sasori no fue la excepción.

_**-kakusu compra medicamentos para lesiones graves, en akatsuki nunca ha habido niños que se enfermen de un resfriado… además es inútil pedirle dinero a ese tacaño, preferiría perder sus brazos antes de darte una moneda.**_

_**-bueno entonces recuéstese, aunque le advierto que pateo de noche, un**_- el joven abrió las mantas y se corrió un poco para dejar a Sasori recostarse a su lado.

_**-me basta con que no te masturbes mientras te este abrazando- **_como le encanta hacerlo enojar.

_**-ya deja de decir eso, un!! Me lo recuerdas cada quince minutos, un!!!**_

_**-cállate…**_

Sasori se cubrió con las mantas y abrazo el cuerpo de su pupilo. Este acto fue suficiente para que la rabia de Deidara desapareciera… hace cuanto que alguien no lo abrazaba?... años… muchos años… recuerdos de su infancia pasaron rápidamente por su mente, tan fugaces que no podía distinguirlos claramente, pero sasori pudo notar como una lágrima caía de sus ojos. Iba a preguntar que le sucedía cuando sintió una débil vocecita a su lado diciéndole:

_**-danna… solo abráceme muy fuerte…**_

A la mañana siguiente, sasori se entero que la pieza que buscaba la había escondido Deidara para jugarle una broma, mas fue este quien se la entrego voluntariamente e incluso le susurro un 'lo siento'. Fue la primera vez en que una travesura del muchacho no le provocaba castigo alguno.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**-Deidara… créeme que era el que menos quería llegar a esto pero no me dejaste opción…**_

Con los hilos de chakra obligo al brazo derecho del joven a meterse en medio de esa especie de palanca metálica. La mirada de Deidara se desorbito cuando sintió el metal bajar, hundirse en su piel, fragmentar los huesos… la sangre corría ensuciando tanto el piso como la marioneta de su danna, pero para su pesar el brazo izquierdo fue tomado igual que el otro y recibió el mismo tratamiento. Por un momento pensó que la costura de su boca iba a romperse cuando intento gritar del dolor que sentía… pero eso no sucedió. Sasori entonces le saco las costuras y le permitió hablar. La rabia y la impotencia se mezclaban en su interior… sus brazos estaban destrozados, ya no solo no podía hacer explotar sus figuras, sino tampoco crearlas…

_**-Sasori… porque…**_

_**-sabes que con el líder no se juega mocoso… fue una orden de el, detendré la hemorragia para que no te mueras, pero tus brazos se quedaran así hasta que aprendas la lección.**_

Con cuidado el marionetista curo y vendo los brazos de su pupilo, este parecía no querer prestar resistencia. En muy pocas ocasiones Sasori tuvo la oportunidad de ver quieto a deidara… se podría decir que lo vio crecer y por ello lo conocía mejor que nadie, desde que para no recibir castigos prefería molestar a los otros akatsuki como que su comida favorita era el Bakudan. Su corazón le decía que el chico estaba traumatizado con esto y realmente lo entendía… el chico era un artista, como el también lo era, aunque sus artes fueran polos opuestos sabia cuan doloroso podía ser el no poder expresar el arte de su interior.

_**-Deidara…**_

_**-que quieres… danna, un.**_

_**-Pein dio la orden de que tus brazos quedaran así por unos meses-**_ el rostro de su protegido se volvió mas sombrío que antes- _**pero… si mañana te comportas… los tendrás como nuevos mañana en la noche.**_

El joven artista miro a su maestro sorprendido… esos dejes de amabilidad no eran comunes en el, mas aparecían en los momentos en que mas los necesitaba. Una sonrisa escapo de sus labios, su cara manchada de su propia sangre le daba un aspecto desprotegido e infantil.

_**-danna…**_

_**-que quieres mocoso…**_

_**-gracias…**_

Las mejillas de sasori se tiñeron tan rojos como su cabello, pero la oscuridad de la habitación impidió que su pupilo lo notara, aunque fuera una marioneta humana, había partes de su cuerpo que permitió que tuvieran comportamientos humanos, y su cara era una de ellas, su intención era que las facciones de su rostro tuvieran tal naturalidad que pareciera uno vivo… pero nunca imagino que alguien lograría sacarle sonrojos.

_**-Solo lo hago para que no seas una carga en las misiones**_

_**-claro danna… lo que tu digas, un**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Fin de cap!!!!**

**Pos trate de hacerlo mas largo y pos esto es lo que ha salido jejeje**

**Weno iré inmediatamente a los reviews ^^**

**Mr. Prince: pos ya que queren kakuhidan pos pondré lemon de ellos pero será al final del fic casi ^^ , pero no desesperen que en próximo cap saldrán ellos dos. Gracias por dejar review!!**

**naIrAkua****: me alegra mucho que te guste, este es mi primer fic de naruto y pos estoy practicando para hacer uno mejor mas adelante, que hayas disfrutado el cap!!**

**Lyan****: pos ahí lo que le hizo sasori a dei Y.Y se que es un poco sádico pero al menos fue por orden del líder… ojala sigas leyendo el fic =)**

**Bien eso es todo por hoy!!!!**

**Nus estamos leyendo**

**Matta ne!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Conociendonos

**Ohayo!!!!!**

**Saluditos a todos los lectores mi fic!!!**

**Espero que hayan pasado un buen san Valentín ^^**

**Yo aca tratando de convencer a mi novio de que me lea un doujinshi sasodei (es que su voz es igual a la de dei *q*)**

**Y pos espero que todos estén bien y que este capi sea de su agrado…**

**Y si hay kakuzu x hidan…. De exo con ellos parte el capa si que sin mas preámbulo vamos al fic =)**

**DECLAIMER: ningun personaje de la historia me pertenece, todos son de kishimoto danna y pos aunque sufra mucho por ello no puedo hacer nada Y.Y**

"_Pensamientos"_

_**-Conversaciones-**_

(Aclaraciones mías)

.-. cambio de escena-.-.-.-

**Tsunagari**

**Cap 4: Conociendonos.**

Los rayos del sol se infiltraron por las ventanas de cada cuarto que albergaba la guarida de los akatsuki; tímidamente como lo haría un sigiloso espía, se fue adentrando hasta rozar la cara de un joven de cabello largo y tez morena.

_**-Bien, hora de ponerse en marcha**_-_"tengo que despertar a este sujeto también"_

Lentamente fue acercándose a la cama que se encontraba al frente de la suya y cuya lejanía de la ventana evitaba que la luz tocara los plateados cabellos del hombre que dormitaba tranquilamente bajo las sabanas_. "realmente me parece increíble que este sujeto haya sanado todas su heridas en tan poco tiempo… pensé que seria otro novato pero… algo me dice que el será diferente… muy diferente…"_

FLASH BACK

El enmascarado llevaba en brazos al que ahora seria su nuevo compañero, estaba recostándolo en la cama que antes había sido de otro novato _"realmente me saco de quicio, no es mi culpa que no pudiera esquivar un ataque mío tan simple"_. Iba a retirarse a sus aposentos cuando noto que el peliplateado tenía una mancha fresca de sangre cerca del vientre. Se acerco para revisarlo mas detenidamente, después de todo, junto con konan ambos eran una especie de ninja medico dentro de akatsuki. Abrió la capa de este y comprobó que una enorme y profunda herida atravesaba de un lado a otro el vientre de Hidan. Actualmente konan, quien era la especializada en jutsus médicos se encontraba fuera de la base acompañando al líder, por lo que era inútil tratar de contactarla_. "tendré que curarlo yo mismo de lo contrario no podrá realizar la misión de mañana"._

Registrando entre la alacena y las estanterías encontró gasas y alcohol para desinfectar la herida, el solo sabía suturar heridas, no conocía ningún jutsu para sanarlas. Llevo todo y lo puso en el velador de su compañero, unto un poco de alcohol en algodón y comenzó a limpiar la herida, más pudo notar ahora que la capa negra que traía había sido abierta, que sus piernas estaban heridas también; la sangre traspasaba la tela negra de sus pantalones por lo que kakuzu se vio en la obligación de curar las piernas de este también. Termino de vendar el vientre de hidan y un tanto molesto comenzó a retirar los pantalones de este, esto le resultaba sumamente incomodo puesto que aparte de que se sentía como una niñera tenia que estar viendo partes de la anatomía del chico que NO QUERIA VER. _"cuando será el día en que una linda ninja mujer se una a akatsuku… konan es preciosa pero es la mujer del líder, dudo mucho que alguien se atreva a acercarse a ella siquiera. Pero en cambio ahí estoy yo, un poderoso ninja, un asesino rango s buscado por todas las naciones, sacándole los pantalones a un hombre y viéndole sus partes porque a este idiota no se le ocurre usar calzoncillos!!"_

Más molesto que antes, tiro el pantalón sobre las partes mas privadas de su dueño y procedió a limpiar las heridas de sus piernas. Una vez que estuvieron desinfectadas y vendadas lo cubrió con las mantas y se retiro a descansar para rendir al máximo en la mañana.

FIN DE FLASH

_**-EH novato, despierta que tenemos que irnos**_

_**-mmm? Que pasa? Jashin sama quiere que mate a alguien?- **_el peliplateado se restregaba los ojos tratando de despertar, al parecer ninguna de sus heridas le causaba molestia alguna, pero…-_**QUE MIERDA???!!! OYE MARICON DE MIERDA PORQUE ESTOY DESNUDO!!! **_

_**-Cállate idiota, en vez de quejarte deberías darme las gracias de que haya curado tus heridas.**_

_**-curarme?? Excusas!!! SOS UN MARICON QUE QUERIAS COGERME DEGENERADO!!!**_

_**-si hubiera querido cogerte créeme que ya estarías mas abierto que tu madre y no estarías sentado como estas ahora.**_

_**-grrrrr te juro que si te vuelvo a ver aunque sea a tres metros de distancia de mi o de mi miembro te matare!!!**_

_**-si claro, lo que digas, como si yo quisiera acercarme a esa porquería.**_

_**-**__**repite lo que has dicho!!!**_

Así siguieron discutiendo durante una hora, como si su vida y su orgullo estuvieran en juego, aun mas importante, como si su virilidad estuviera en juego; y tan concentrados estaban en su tarea que solo cuando un furioso Pein abrió la puerta se acordaron que tenían una misión esa mañana.

.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Así como el día despertó al tesorero de akatsuki, los luminosos rayos de sol despertaron… o mejor dicho sacaron de su pensamiento al marionetista de cabello rojo. No había podido dormir, en sueños deidara había gemido de dolor toda la noche y por alguna extraña razón, que sasori se encargo de buscar en las horas de insomnio, el sufrimiento del chico también le provocaba algo desagradable… ¿dolor? Eso era imposible, hace mucho que el había dejado de ser humano y se había convertido en marioneta, hace mucho que había tomado la decisión de que los sentimientos mortales eran innecesarios puesto que solo provocaban sufrimiento. Pero al parecer, a pesar de que dedico su vida, o su no vida, a transformarse en una marioneta completa, a dejar todo rasgo de humanidad en el pasado, no había logrado ninguna de las dos. Tenia sentimientos pero no era humano, su cuerpo era el de una marioneta pero no vivía, no respiraba… solo era un algo que no encajaba en ningún lado.

_**-sasori danna ¿acaso no has dormido otra vez?, un**_-las hermosas orbes azules se posaron en el cabello rojizo de su maestro, hace días que no descansaba y tampoco era que se quedaba trabajando en sus marionetas, solo se quedaba allí sentado frente a la ventana con los ojos cerrados… cuando vio esa escena por primera vez pensó que parecía una estatua, un monumento al atractivo que su maestro poseía. El era hombre, pero sabía reconocer como artista que su danna era apuesto. Pero aunque su cara mostraba una cosa, algo en su interior le decía que Sasori danna sufría mucho por dentro, por mas que este se vanagloriara de que no podía sentir ninguna emoción humana, los ojos del pelirrojo siempre le gritaban otra cosa.

_**-no es de tu incumbencia mocoso… ¿Cómo están tus brazos?- **_por primera vez en la mañana dirigió la vista al rostro de su pupilo.

_**-pues duele bastante… pero nada que no pueda soportar, un**_-otra vez esa sonrisa en su rostro… Sasori sentía que algo en su interior dolía cada vez que la veía, algo que cada noche desde hace dos años se dedicaba a averiguar, pero cuya respuesta parecía no querer mostrarse- _**aunque estarán mucho mejor esta noche, un. ¿No danna?**_

**-solo si te comportas te lo dije, y ya vístete que tenemos que ayudar al novato.**

**-etto… Sasori danna…un…**

**-que pasa mocoso.**

**-no puedo bañarme ni mucho menos vestirme si mis brazos están quebrados**

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo entre los dos artistas, el rubio sonrojado como si fuera a estallar miraba al piso incomodo con la situación; pero Sasori era digno de gravar, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, cada 'músculo' de su cuerpo estaba paralizado y si hubiera tenido piel el sudor habría cubierto toda su cara _**"bañarlo?? Pero para bañarlo tendria que… desnudarlo… ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?... somos hombre… no debería preocuparme… pero entonces porque!!!... porque estas malditas sensaciones en mi pecho… ¿Qué significan?"**_

_**-bien deidara, aunque te advierto que esto no lo he hecho antes así que si te hago daño no me culpes.**_

_**-dañarme?? Como si pudieras dañarme mas de lo que estoy con una simple ducha, un!!!**_

_**-no es eso… es que… la piel humana es delicada… son años que yo no manejo piel humana… a menos que sea para destriparlos y convertirlos en marioneta ¿entiendes?**_

_**-tranquilo, si me dejas ramillones o algo ya me encargare yo de devolverte el favor, un**_

Sasori lo ayudo a sentarse en la cama primero, para entonces proceder a quitarle la ropa; comenzó retirando la capa de akatsuki dejando al descubierto los brazos del joven; comparado a lo delgado que estaba cuando lo recibió como pupilo esos fornidos brazos parecían ser de otra persona, siguiendo con el reconocimiento del chico… espera ¿no era que solo le estaba quitando la ropa? Bueno, siguiendo con lo que sea que estaba haciendo, quito la polera y la malla de su pecho, los marcados músculos le hicieron caer en razón que Deidara ya no era un niño, que sin darse cuenta ese mocoso revoltoso se había convertido en un hombre… y en uno muy atractivo ¿atractivo? Que mierda estaba pasando por su cabeza!!!! Definitivamente tenia que encontrar la respuesta pronto, porque de lo contrario se volvería loco.

_**-has crecido… Deidara**_

_**-eso es normal no, un? Son tres años… de los catorce a los diecisiete hay un gran trecho, un- **_la verdad esa actitud era rara en el, ¿que le sorprendía tanto?

_**-a si… eso es lo normal… crecer… la verdad yo no se nada de eso, a tu edad ya era una marioneta, mi aspecto de entonces sigue siendo el mismo, y lo seguiré siendo aunque pasen los años…. Por ello yo… no se nada de esto.**_

_**-entonces eres feliz cierto?-**_Sasori lo miro sorprendido a los ojos-_**siempre dices que el arte es eterno, pues el ver realizado tu arte debería hacerte feliz, como a mi me hace el mío**_- _"feliz? Acaso soy feliz? Es la felicidad lo que siento todas las noches… no… la felicidad no debería sentirse… como el dolor… aunque nunca la experimente… se que es todo lo contrario a lo que siento ahora… entonces ¿Por qué no soy feliz__**?"-maestro, un… los pantalones… tenemos que apurarnos o kakuzu no dispondrá dinero para mi arcilla ni para tus armas, un.**_

_**-bueno, bueno me daré prisa entonces…**_

Desabrocho la faja de los pantalones y luego procedió a quitarlos junto con las medias blancas, al igual que todo su cuerpo, las piernas también eran fornidas aunque a pesar de que era varón parecía que ningún cabello había crecido en su piel. Entonces lentamente y ayudado un poco por Deidara saco la ropa interior de este. Definitivamente había crecido.

_**-hey porque te quedas mirándomelo con esa cara, un? Ni que te gustara jajajjajaa**_

_**-cállate!! Ya te dije que me sorprende ver eso… que llaman crecer.**_

_**- a pos entonces es natural que te sorprendas, porque estoy bien crecidito, un-**_ el rubio no podía evitar sonrojar a su danna, eran pocas las veces en que podía hacerlo y no iba a desaprovechar su oportunidad, después de todo, el sabia que solo era una broma _"el no siente nada de eso por mi"._

_**-ya deja de echarte humos y ve a la ducha, te abriré la llame y me avisas para secarte entendido?**_

_**-lo que tu digas, pero acaso no quieres jabonarme Sa-so-ri-da-nna-hen-tai?**_

_**-grrr ya largate!!! Te jabonaras otro dia!!!!**_

Pasados unos minutos Deidara mando a llamar a Sasori para que procediera a secarlo, este trato de hacerlo lo mas rápido posible y tratando de no fijarse en ninguna parte de su cuerpo, cosa bastante difícil si se piensa que debía secarlo bien.

_**-te gusta lo que vez danna, un? –**_ la cara maliciosa de deidara hizo sonrojar aun mas al pobre pelirrojo.

_**-por supuesto que no, como si me importara!!!**_

_**-entonces te gusta mas lo que tocas, un**_

_**-**__**ya para!!! No puedo sentir ni disfrutar nada tuyo porque eres un hombre al igual que**__**… que yo… creo…**_

_**-que pasa danna?-**__"creo que me excedí, su rostro se ve afligido… como cada noche…"_

_**-pues realmente no se si Hombre sea la palabra adecuada para describirme… soy una marioneta, por tanto no tengo…**_

_**-no tienes verga????-**_la cara del ojiazul reflejaba tal asombro como que le hubieran dicho que itachi estaba bailando desnudo ula ula.

-_**gracias por decirlo tan sutilmente… pues eso no tengo, no la necesito de todos modos, yo… no estoy vivo… y nada que no este vivo puede engendrar vida… solo soy… un algo que ni vive ni muere, que solo esta y que no pertenece a ningún lado…-**_al parecer el marionetista no se había dado cuenta que sus pensamientos los estaba diciendo en voz alta.

_**-TU NO ERES UN ALGO!!! Tu eres… tu eres Sasori, el mejor marionetista del mundo, un artista!!! Y no me vengas con eso de que no perteneces a ningún lado… perteneces….**_

_**-Siento interrumpir lo que sea que estén discutiendo, pero me podrían decir porque no han salido ya a su misión???-**_Pein se encontraba en la puerta del baño observando la escena, la verdad no pensó nada extraño de ello, pero la furia de sus ojos los hizo pensar otra cosa.

_**-lo siento líder, un… solo estábamos…**_

_**-estaba ayudándolo a bañarse… ya sabe sin sus brazos…**_

_**- me importa un carajo si estabas ayudándolo o follandolo!!! Quiero que vayan inmediatamente afuera y esperen a kakuzu y hidan, que al parecer también olvidaron que tenían una misión hoy!!!**_

_**-si líder- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.**_

Pein salio del cuarto dejando a los dos chicos solos nuevamente… Sasori vistió rápido a deidara y juntos salieron rápidamente hacia el bosque fuera de la guarida. _"Como puede pensar eso… ahora entiendo un poco porque eso ojos reflejan tanta tristeza… siempre creí que el no sentía… pero ahora me doy cuenta… que es un humano atrapado en un cuerpo inerte."_ Mientras el rubio pensaba esto, Sasori solo pensaba en una cosa:

"_donde… pertenezco…?"_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**FIN CAP 4**

**Pos acá otro capi ^^**

**Puse un poco de kakuhidan para los que me lo pedían ^^**

**Pobre de mi sasori u,u si sabe que me pertenece a mi muajajajjajaa**

**Saso: no se si eso me consuela o me da miedo…**

**Bien a los review!!!**

**tobi es un buen chico****: weno acá el cap tranquila ^^ espero que me dejes otro review!!! Nos acercamos al lemon cada vez mas *q***

**Mr. Prince: pos acá algo un poco menos sádico jejeje si es que sasori es una ternura pero que no quiere aceptar que lo es, ojala sigas leyendo el fic, grax por el review!!!**

**kalhisto azula****: pos estoy muy bien!! Feliz de que cada vez mas gente lea el fic!! ^^ la verdad eso me tiene muy contenta, y pos no te preocupes porque como viste dei esta mejor… pero no por mucho muajajajaja**

**naIrAkua****: pos aki el kakuhidan!!! Mas adelante habrá lemon como dije ^^ y si pos tenes que pensar que era un niño de catorce años en plena edad de la curiosidad y pos estaba rodeado de puros hombres Xd, kisses y grax por dejar review!!!!**

**Bien eso es todo por hoy!!! **

**Kisses y plis dejen review!!!**

**Matta ne!!!**


	5. Inocencia

_**Ohayo!!!!**_

**_pos aqui con un poco de demora paro actualizando ^^_**

**_me voy a la playa y vuelvo el sabado asi que creo que habra capi nuevo la proxima semana =)_**

**_pero por ello en este capi hay LEMON!!!_**

**_SI SEÑORES AL FIN!!!_**

**_pero hago la advertencia de que es una VIOLACIÓN por ello si alguien es menor de edad o n o quiere leer esto pues nu lo haga ^^_**

**_es mi primer lemon/violacion/yaoi asi que no sean malitas y pos ayudenme me a mejorar =)_**

**_se agradecera mucho que me dejen artos review =3_**

**_weno sin mas al fic._**

**_DECLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes es mio, todos son de kishimoto danna._**

"_Pensamientos"_

_**-Conversaciones-**_

(Aclaraciones mías)

.-. cambio de escena-.-.-.-

**Tsunagari**

**Cap 5: Inocencia.**

_**-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ASESINOS DE RANGO S NO CUMPLAN UNA MISION TAN BASICA POR ESTAS ESTUPIDECES!!!!!!!!**_

_**-discúlpenos líder…**_

Pein ya no estaba en sus cabales… es que no podía entender, eran asesinos, ¡¡¡CRIMINALES!!! Por todos los santos… ¡¡¡y no se presentaron por discutir cosas sin sentido y no sabía que otras estupideces!!! Más les valía que la misión la llevaran a cabo con éxito porque de lo contrario juraba que los torturaría durante un mes. Mientras estos y otros pensamientos cruzaban la mente del peli naranjo, los cuatro espectadores observaban un tanto temerosos la sentencia del líder de akatsuki.

_**-bien, es mediodía… esta misión dura alrededor de tres Días y tres noches, pero ya que veo que se creen tan capaces como para llegar tarde quiero que esta misión este cumplida para mañana en la noche ¿quedo claro?**_

_**-Sí, Lider!!**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

Las montañas se veían majestuosas desde lo alto, las nubes parecían esponjosos peces que surcaban un mar intangible… los cabellos de cuatro jóvenes eran mecidos por el fuerte viento que los tocaba mientras surcaban los aires montados en aquel extraño pájaro de arcilla. Cada cual metido en su pensamiento, pero consientes de que si esta misión fallaba, las consecuencias serian mucho más que un simple castigo.

_**-¿Bueno tú eres el nuevo, un?-**_Deidara sonrió alegre al peliplateado, él sabia cuan duro era ser novato en esa organización… no quería que fuera lo mismo para él.

_**-así es, mi nombre es Hidan, que jashin sama los tenga en su gloria.**_

_**-¿Quién es jashin sama, un?-**_La verdad el rubio se mostro muy interesado.

_**-Jashin sama es mi Dios, a él sirvo con devoción absoluta, sea cual fuere su deseo, yo se lo concederé aun a costa de mi vida… bueno si pudiera dársela…**_

_**-me dijeron que eres inmortal, un ¿es eso cierto?**_

_**-sí, todo gracias a jashin sama, aunque la inmortalidad es difícil… no todo es color de rosa.**_

_**-pues mi maestro también es inmortal… pero de otra forma… la verdad a mi no me atrae nada eso de vivir para siempre, un… pero tus ojos demuestran pasión cuando hablas de tu dios… me gustaría que me contaras mas sobre él.**_

_**-¡¡¡Claro!!! Pues la religión comenzó….**_

Así transcurrió el viaje hasta llegar a la pequeña isla donde debían cumplir la misión, al parecer tenían que rescatar un pergamino en cuyo interior estaba grabado en algún lenguaje la forma de extraer bijus de jinchurikis; La verdad el líder tenía razón en decir que tomaría tres días la misión, puesto que en solo llegar hasta el lugar ya se les había hecho de noche. Debido a esto buscaron un lugar donde pasar la noche, no podían encender fuego puesto que su presencia sería detectada, pero la temperatura era grata y no corría viento.

_**-Bien, mañana a primera hora invadiremos al castillo, Sasori será el primero en ingresar, con sus marionetas destruirá rápidamente cualquier resistencia que haya en el lugar de entrada; mientras tanto Deidara, quiero que realices explosiones en distintos lugares de la isla, para que los guardias se dispersen y crean que hay muchos más enemigos… entonces yo y hidan entraremos en la sala donde está el protector del pergamino y lo derrotaremos, cogemos el pergamino y nos largamos de este lugar pronto para que Pein no nos mate.**_

_**-me parece un buen plan kakuzu, pues entonces me dedicare a envenenar las armas de las marionetas con veneno de efecto rápido.**_

_**-kakuzu, ¿dijiste que Deidara debía explicarme alguna cosas no es así?**_

_**-si, así es, aunque parezca una mujer debilucha es uno de los mejores dentro de akatsuki, incluso siendo un novato como tú demostró rápido sus habilidades.**_

_**-entonces… ¿es hombre? Oooh que decepción, estaba muy linda como mujer**_

_**-EHY QUE LES PASA A USTEDES PAR DE CIEGOS!!!! SOY UN HOMBRE, UN!!! Y COMO QUE MUJER DEBILUCHA!!! YO NO SOY NI MUJER NI DEBIL, UN!!!**_

_**-ok, no es para que te alteres, anda perdóname**_-el peliplateado miro un tanto misterioso al rubio- _**bueno quisiera que me explicaras de que mierda se trata esta organización ¿sí? Hablemos mientras recorremos un poco el lugar…**_

Deidara y Hidan se fueron alejando cada vez mas del lugar donde estaba el campamento; El joven artista le contaba por menores de la organización, a que se dedicaban, que buscaban, para que, en fin desde la casería de bijus hasta sobrenombres ridículos para los miembros. La noche había invadido cada rincón cuando notaron con sorpresa cuán lejos estaban del punto de inicio… o al menos el rubio se sorprendió.

_**-nos hemos alejado mucho, un. Creo que lo mejor sería regresar… tenemos que descansar para mañana…**_

_**-jajaja pues al menos no moriré de sueño… además, no te alejé del campamento solo para hablar…-**_hidan se fue acercando cada vez más a deidara-_**te confesaré que en un principio pensé que eras una mujer… la verdad me decepciono saber lo contrario, pero la verdad no me importa mucho… hace bastante que no mato a alguien… jashin sama se enojara conmigo, pero me has dicho que una de las reglas es que no podemos matar a miembros de akatsuki.**_

_**-¿de qué mierda hablas, un?-**_ un poco nervioso, intento mover las manos para coger su arcilla, pero recordó que ambos brazos estaban rotos_**…-¡¡OYE, ALEJATE….Q-QUE HACES!!!!!**_

Le pareció que fue en un solo parpadeo en que su cuerpo dejo de estar sobre sus pies y su espalda era golpeada por el duro suelo, el jashinista se encontraba amarrando con la cuerda de su oz ambas de sus piernas. Iba a gritarle que parara cuando sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, demandantes, mientras las manos de este atrapaban su rostro para impedir que esquivara el beso… su primer beso. Una lengua penetró su boca buscando la suya, mas el no pensaba responderle… lo único que podía hacer era darle de rodillazos pero al parecer no surtían efecto alguno, sino todo lo contrario, la excitación del otro aumentó más y ya no solo se conformo con su boca, sus manos bajaron del rostro al inicio del abdomen, lentamente, rosando su pecho pero sin interrumpir el beso. Una vez allí abrió rápidamente la capa de akatsuki y rasgó su polera, dejando al descubierto el abdomen y pecho del rubio. Interesado por ellos, corto el beso dejando respirar al chico.

_**-s-salte… no me toques!!! Que te crees, un**_

_**-shhhh, si te quedas quietecito te prometo que seré gentil con tu culo.**_

_**-Q-QUE???????!!! QUE MIERDA QUERES HACERME MALDITO GAY!!! SUELTAME YO NO…MMMGMGMGMG!!!!!!!!!-**_Hidan introdujo la polera rota del ojiazul en su boca para evitar que siguiera hablando.

_**-bueno, si no quieres que sea bueno contigo, pues entonces no lo seré-**_una sonrisa sádica decoro sus labios.

Desnudando completamente el torso de su víctima, comenzó a besarlo de nuevo, mientras sus manos tocaban de arriba abajo cada rincón descubierto de su cuerpo; dejo entonces su boca y bajo por su cuello, podía sentir lo tenso que estaba, sus movimientos eran torpes pero aun mostraba resistencia…. Eso lo excitaba aun más. Bajo una de sus manos para estimular el miembro del rubio sobre los pantalones, aun con la polera en la boca notó los gemidos que salieron de ella… sonrió… veía la impotencia y la vergüenza en sus ojos, incitándolo a continuar.

El artista noto como sus pantalones eran quitados, pero sabía que resistirse era inútil… en ese estado no podía defenderse, pero al menos de esa forma podía salvar el orgullo que le quedaba… la boca del peliplateado comenzó a jugar con su miembro, lamiéndolo lentamente… esas sensaciones desconocidas le causaron tal placer que nuevamente un gemido escapo de su boca… lo odiaba, odiaba a ese sujeto que lo degradaba así, odiaba que fuera él quien lo estuviera tocando, que le estuviera enseñando todas esas sensaciones… odiaba sentirse vulnerable… mas sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuanto de una sola vez sintió que introducían todo su miembro dentro de la boca caliente y húmeda. No pudiendo ocultar más sus gemidos, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando de algún modo apagar el fuego que se estaba formando en su zona más baja, las nuevas sensaciones lo estaban mareando y con un último intento desesperado ceso la lucha…

_**-así me gusta, por ello te daré un premio…**_

La boca del ojivioleta comenzó a moverse más rápido mientras al mismo tiempo que succionaba lo masturbaba con la mano derecha, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el rubio se corrió dentro de su boca. El grito de su 'amante' fue apagado por la tela pero el estremecimiento que recorrió todo su cuerpo era algo que no podía controlar. Una fina capa de sudor cubría completamente al hombre bajo suyo, la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrosadas hicieron que no pudiera aguantar más tiempo. Untando sus dedos con el mismo fluido blanquecino que salió del cuerpo de Deidara, lubricó la entrada de este introduciendo uno de ellos primero, de golpe. La tensión volvió a envolver el cuerpo del rubio y la resistencia también, enojando a Hidan.

_**-bueno si así lo quieres podemos saltarnos las preliminares.**_

Subiendo sus piernas, tanteo con su miembro ya muy excitado la entrada de su pequeño juguete… una vez la encontró, presionó un poco para ver la reacción de este. El miedo en sus ojos fue lo último que vio antes de penetrarlo completamente de una sola embestida. Los gritos del chico escapaban sin pausa alguna de sus labios mientras las embestidas del peliplateado eran cada vez más fuertes y violentas.

_**-que culo tan apretado tienes… parece que nunca te habían follado…**_

Las palabras perdieron sentido en sus oídos, sus dorados cabellos se mecían en la tierra con cada embestida, los ojos azules se encontraban fuertemente cerrados intentando sin éxito detener las lágrimas y su boca mordía aquel pedazo de género para aguantar de alguna forma el dolor que sentía… no podía reprimir los gritos, era demasiado doloroso… entonces, cuando pensaba que esto no acabaría nunca, el orgasmo del jashinista llenó su cuerpo de su semilla. Unos segundos después Hidan retiro su miembro del cuerpo de Deidara.

_**-eso sí que fue delicioso… gracias Deidara, es la mejor bienvenida que podía esperar.**_

El no respondió nada, a pesar de que le habían retirado su polera de la boca y desatado los pies. Solo se quedo allí quieto, sin hacer movimiento alguno mientras veía al causante de su dolor acomodarse la ropa largarse del lugar, hasta que se perdió de vista. Trato de ponerse en pie pero el cansancio y el dolor le impidieron moverse bien por lo que cayó al suelo, decidió entonces abrigarse con la capa y dormir allí, la misión poco y nada le importaba, podrían arreglárselas sin él… _"yo solo quiero morir"_

-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.---.-.--.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-

Ya era medianoche y su pupilo no se dignaba a llegar, al parecer la charla con Hidan se había alargado bastante; se habían llevado bastante bien esos dos_… "¿porque eso me incomoda? Siento algo que aprieta mi corazón cuando pienso que deidara prefiere estar con otro que conmigo… que importa eso!!! Estoy cansado de estos sentimientos humanos… ojalá fuera una marioneta completa, así todo sería más fácil." _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vió llegar a Hidan solo al campamento.

_**-Hidan ¿Dónde está Deidara?**_

_**-pues lo perdí de vista hace un buen rato, pensé que estaría aquí… ahora si me disculpas dormiré un poco, estoy cansado.**_

Sasori no esperó un segundo más y salió en busca de su pupilo. La preocupación invadió cada parte de su ser, _"en estos momentos ese mocoso no puede usar sus brazos, si alguien lo atacase ahora podrían matarlo…"_ la sola idea de ver ese rostro sonriente pálido y sin vida hizo que el marionetista aumentara la velocidad, _"si alguien se atreve a dañarlo yo…" _Pero no pudo continuar, al frente de sus ojos distinguió al rubio recostado en el pasto. Acercándose lo más rápido que pudo, noto que sus ropas estaban esparcidas y que lo único que cubría su cuerpo era la capa de la organización… trato de despertarlo, pero parecía que se había desmayado. Busco señales de heridas, más cuán grande fue su sorpresa al ver que su cuerpo estaba lleno de marcas rojizas y que detrás las manchas de sangre y semen ensuciaban sus piernas y su capa. Entonces el muchacho comenzó a temblar en sus brazos y a moverse inquieto.

_**-SUELTAME!!! NO ME TOQUES, ME DUELE DEJAME!!!!!**_

_**-tranquilo Deidara soy yo, Sasori**_!!- trato de sujetarlo con fuerza para que no se hiciera más daño.- _**soy tu danna, nada malo te pasara mientras esté aquí, relájate.**_

Despertando de su ensoñación, vió el rostro de su maestro frente al suyo, pensó que todo había sido una pesadilla, pero el dolor le hizo caer en cuenta de que no era así. Sintió que su danna comenzaba a curarle los brazos, _"cierto, el prometió que si me comportaba me los curaría esta noche… aunque creo que es un poco tarde"_ en silencio esperó que Sasori terminara de sanarlo. Una vez que pudo mover sus brazos de nuevo vió que su maestro lo miraba expectante, quería explicaciones.

-Danna yo…

-no es necesario que me cuentes los detalles, por como estas puedo deducir lo que paso… ¿te… te violaron cierto?

Sus ojos se cerraron al escuchar esa palabra… si eso había sucedido… su primera vez… con ese idiota. Un sentimiento de suciedad envolvió su piel y como un gesto desesperado, sus brazos se cerraron a su alrededor, buscando protegerse de un algo invisible. Esto era suficiente para confirmarle a Sasori que estaba en lo cierto. La rabia se apodero del marionetista, una rabia que no recordaba haber sentido antes.

_**-Deidara, dime quien fue, ¡¡¡juro que lo mataré…!!!-**_sus puños se cerraron fuertemente, si hubieran sido humanos las uñas hubieran causado que gotas de sangre cayeran al piso.

-_**yo… no sé quien fue… me dejaron inconsciente y no recuerdo nada más-**_ _"lo siento, no puedo contártelo… no a ti… si lo sabes atacaras a Hidan y te echaran de akatsuki… si eso sucediera… no quiero perderte…"_

-_**pues entonces fue alguien del castillo… mañana la sangre de cada habitante de este lugar bañará la tierra que les dió cobijo.**_

Con mucho esfuerzo se obligó a guardar su rabia un momento, lo importante ahora era ayudar a su pupilo, su cara estaba cubierta de tierra y sus ojos lucían tan apagados como la noche anterior… _"quien sea que se haya atrevido a apagar la luz de sus ojos no merece vivir"_

_**-Deidara… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?**_

_**-claro…-**_su mirada se poso en la suya

_**-esta fue…. Bueno… como decirlo…-**_el ojiazul sabía a qué se refería… tenía que decírselo… que sentido tenía esconderle algo así…

_**-si danna… fue mi primera vez… yo nunca…**_

Pero la frase murió muda en sus labios, puesto que unos brazos rodearon su cuerpo de forma protectora… necesitaba descargarse, y sabía que solo con él podría hacerlo… ocultando el rostro en su pecho, dejó las lágrimas salir de sus ojos, libremente, con leves sollozos; sintió que una mano acariciaba su cabeza como si de un niño pequeño se tratara… la ultima fuerza de su cuerpo lo abandonó y los sollozos se convirtieron en fuertes gritos de impotencia, la cara empapada del liquido salino siguió allí, oculta entre las ropas de su danna. Poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse… y cuando su mente ya estaba viajando al mundo de los sueños escuchó un susurro en su oído:

_**-Te amo, Deidara.**_

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_FIN DEL CAP._**

**_weno aca el lemon... pobre dei!! su primera vez y forzado TOT_**

**_tranquilizo a todos los fans kakuhidan, pues ya será su turno, en uno o dos capitulos mas será su lemon_**

**_weno a los maravillosos review!!!! *o*_**

**naIrAkua: see pobrecitos, ni siquiera puden mirarla Xd, pos de alguna forma había que incitar a los semes a reaccionar un poco no? Jejeje me gusto mucho tu review ojala sigas leyendo el fic =)**

**Mr. Prince: pos aca el lemon, se que no es lo que esperaban pero ya vendran los de las parejas estandar ^^, y si pos realmente hidan esta bien weno pero prefiero a sasori o a Deidara. Kisses y grax!!**

**Lyan: tratare de poner lemon de ellos en el cap que biene ok?? ^^ pos aquí hidan en acción XD grax por leer el fic**

**Aelita-Cullen: pos trate lo mas que pude con la ortografía esta vez pewro la verdad soy pésima en eso u,u me esforzare para mejorar ^^ que weno que te guste le fic eso me alegra mucho. Grax por el review y por ayudarme a mejorar.**

**esos son todos!!!**

**weno nus vemos en unos dias **

**kisses!!!!**

**matta ne!**

**pd: si alguien me puede dar un dato de wenos lemon de sasodei plis que me diga ^^**


	6. Decisiones

**Ohayo!!!!!!**

**Pues aquí con un nuevo cap!!! Si me he demorado mas que antes pero es por dos razones…**

**Primero que me fui de vacaciones a la playa**

**Segundo que la pag de fanfiction no me dejaba subir el capitulo no se porque**

**Pero weno después de tanto contratiempo al fin actualice… espero que os guste, y como recompensa o disculpa xD les digo que este cap tiene LEMON KAKUHIDAN!!!! Asi se saquen todos sus baberos y y disfruten =)**

**A y aprovecho de avisarles que en cuanto termine este fic publicare otro sasodei que se llamara Memories… espero que les agrade tanto como este =)**

**Sin mas vamos al fic!!!!**

_**DECLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes es mio, todos son de kishimoto danna.**_

"_Pensamientos"_

_**-Conversaciones-**_

(Aclaraciones mías)

.-. cambio de escena-.-.-.-

**Tsunagari**

**Cap 6: Decisiones**

Hidan se encontraba descansando en una pequeña carpa que había traído, con lo sucedido se sentía mucho más relajado… la tensión lo estaba matando y aunque kakuzu le dijera que con unirse a akatsuki podría darle muchos más sacrificios a jashin sama había pasado un día entero sin matar a nadie lo cual de verdad lo tenía de los nervios… Deidara le había caído bien, pero hay prioridades… y su prioridad máxima era satisfacer a su Dios.

Un ruido puso en alerta al joven de cabello plateado, poniéndose en guardia, se disponía a salir de su carpa cuando vio al tesorero de akatsuki ingresar a ella, tal como si fuera suya; iba a reprocharle cuando sintió que los brazos del moreno lo tiraban al piso del lugar, sujetando los suyos con fuerza.

_**-QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO TURBANTE CON PATAS!!!!**_

_**-yo que tu sería más amable, pues vi todo lo que paso allá afuera…-**_su rostro no demostraba gran interés en la conversación pero seguía sujetando fuertemente al joven.

_**-Y QUE??? ACASO QUIERES QUE TE FOLLE TI TAMBIEN???!!**_-una sonrisa burlona se poso en su rostro, pero esa ultima frase indigno de sobremanera al aludido- _**Pues si quieres tendrás que esperar, estoy cansado.**_

_**-mira, en primer lugar, acá el único que va a follar a alguien soy yo…-**_diciendo esto último quito la oz de las manos del chico y la lanzo fuera del lugar- _**la verdad que esa escenita en el bosque me dejo muy caliente, y todo es por tu culpa, así que te encargaras de lo que provocaste.**_

_**-vaya, vaya… ¿Y QUE TE HACE PENSAR QUE TE VOY A DEJAR ASI COMO ASI?-**_mientras decía esto comenzó a tratar de zafarse del agarre de su compañero, pero al menos en fuerza bruta, era mucho mejor que él.

_**-Pues sabrás que Deidara no le contó a Sasori que fuiste tú quien lo violó.**_

_**-si, lo supuse, cuando dijo que si un miembro atacaba a otro sería expulsado de la organización, pensé que no le contaría a su maestro para que este no me atacara y no le impusieran el castigo… creo que tú que llevas mucho más tiempo que yo aquí habrás notado que esos dos son muy cercanos…**_

_**-si, la verdad lo había notado, me sorprende que pienses cabeza hueca.**_

_**-pues gracias la verdad…ESPERA.. ¿Cómo ME LLAMASTE SO HIJO DE PUTA?!!!!**_

_**-ya cállate, pues como te decía-**_su rostro se acercó más a la del ojivioleta-_**si no haces todo lo que te pida, le contare a Sasori que violaste a su putita y créeme… quizás no puedas morir pero te partirá en tantos pedazos que ni yo podre coserte.**_

_**-grrrrr con un demonio!!! Ese idiota es una marioneta, ni siquiera tiene sangre-**_ voltió su cara para quitar la vista de los ojos verdes del otro- _**está bien, haz lo que quieras…¡¡pero ni se te ocurra andar divulgándolo por ahí!!!**_

_**-hehehe claro**_- su boca comenzó a jugar con el cuello de Hidan- _**que eres mi puta será un secreto entre tú…-**_sus dientes dieron una fuerte mordida en el cuello blanquecino haciendo que su dueño emitiera un pequeño gemido- _**y yo…**_

Aprovechando que por el gemido Hidan había abierto su boca, el moreno se bajo su máscara y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente; el chico le respondió de inmediato, al parecer no tenía intención alguna de resistirse… siguieron jugando así un rato, para luego empezar una batalla con sus lenguas, ninguna quería dejarse dominar por la otra, ambas estaban parejas cuando sus dueños decidieron separarse para tomar aire. El jashinista aprovecho para retirar del rostro de su compañero la máscara que lo cubría, el cabello castaño oscuro cayó sobre sus hombros y al distinguir por primera vez los hilos de su boca se sintió atraído a besarla nuevamente _"¿Qué me pasa? Es como si de verdad deseara hacerlo con él… aunque sería más divertido si fuera yo el seme… pero bueno, ya lo pillaré desprevenido un día de estos jejeje"._ Kakuzu no se quedo atrás y con movimientos rápidos quitó tanto su capa como la del jashinista quedando él con una polera y su compañero con todo el torso al descubierto; siguiendo con lo que antes hacía, volvió a besar el pálido cuello y a bajar hasta encontrar un pezón en su camino. Con su lengua empezó a lamer aquel botón rosado de los formados pectorales… noto como el chico se estremecía y gemía bajo su cuerpo

_**-ah!!... idiota, no hagas eso!! Ah!!**_

_**-pero si te encanta… mira, estas temblando como una mujerzuela**_

_**-ya cállate y deja de fastidiar!!!….aaahh!!**_

Con una de sus manos, tocó el otro pezón estimulando ambos al mismo tiempo; Hidan se retorcía bajo él excitándolo y sacándolo aun más de sus cabales… cuando lo vio violando al rubio, sintió tal deseo que no hayo forma de evitar chantajear a su compañero de equipo, sabía desde un principio que él no sería otro de los tantos compañeros que ya había tenido… él era especial, aun no sabía porque, pero poco y nada le importaba ahora, en esos momentos solo quería disfrutar del exquisito cuerpo níveo que tenia para satisfacer tanto a él como a sí mismo. Una vez que ambos pezones se encontraban duros recorrió con sus manos la piel expuesta, y una de ellas bajo hasta el miembro del peliplateado masturbándolo sobre la ropa. Hidan aprovecho para besar el cuello del moreno y retirar la ahora molesta polera que le impedía tocar la piel de su compañero. Con un movimiento rápido se montó sobre kakuzu quedando ahora él en la posición dominante, el ojiverde lo dejó jugar con su cuerpo, la verdad eso pequeños mordiscos que le estaba propinando a su torso lo hacían estremecer de tal manera que por un momento se olvido de su papel de seme, pero una vez que su compañero quito sus pantalones y lo dejo desnudo recordó que era él quien debía estar arriba y tan rápido como el otro lo había montado el volvió a tomar su posición inicial.

_**-ni creas que te dejaré ser el seme…**_

_**-a mi me da igual, no me siento menos hombre por estar arriba o abajo**_-una idea cruzo su mente-_**ahora si tú tienes algún problema con tu virilidad pues…**_

_**-YO NO TENGO NINGUN PROBLEMA!!!-**_esa era la primera vez en que lo vio gritar de esa forma, parecía que aquel tema de verdad le disgustaba.

-_**mmm pues entonces te propongo algo, que tal si nos las mamamos al mismo tiempo y el que se vaya primero será el uke ¿te parece?**_

_**-no vas a durar ni dos minutos…**_

La verdad, el peliplateado no supo en qué momento sus pantalones fueron arrancados, pero cuando sintió la húmeda boca de kakuzu succionando su miembro fue que cayó en cuenta de su actual desnudes. Sin perder tiempo, tomo el miembro de su compañero y comenzó a lamerlo; ambos lo hacían tan apasionadamente que los gemidos se les escapan y el aliento que ellos provocaban estimulaban el miembro del otro… ambos estaban tan duros y calientes que sabían que no podrían aguantar mucho más, pero ninguno quería perder, resistían y succionaban el órgano del otro como si su virilidad dependiera de ello (bueno de hecho así era). Pasaron unos pocos minutos cuando el jashinista se vino en la boca del moreno… él había violado hace poco al rubio, por ello su resistencia fue menor.

_**-bien, pues perdiste UKE**_

_**-Grrr no me hubieras ganado si no estuviera cansado por haber follado el culo de la rubia!!!**_

_**-ese no es mi problema, perdiste así que trae tu culo aquí que me la tienes tan dura que no puedo esperar más…**_

Resignado, Hidan dejo que su 'seme' lo guiara… este le indicó que se apoyara en sus cuatro extremidades; recordó lo que vio hacer a hidan en el bosque y sacando un poco del semen que no se había tragado de su boca, lo uso como lubricante en la entrada de su compañero. Comenzó a estimular la zona con un dedo al principio, haciendo movimientos circulares y luego metiéndolo y sacándolo lentamente, luego ingreso un segundo dedo haciendo que el ojivioleta volviera a gemir, su miembro se estaba volviendo a poner duro por lo que puso el tercer dedo y haciendo unos movimientos más los retiró del lugar.

_**-un último deseo antes de que no puedas volver a sentarte?**_

_**-ja!! Yo no soy tan débil como para no aguantar una cogida imbécil!!! Y ya apúrate que me tienes tan caliente que soy capaz de metérmela yo…**_

_**-hehehe como quieras…**_

Se posicionó entre sus muslos y coloco su miembro en la entrado, vio como el cuerpo sudado y blanquecino se estremecía un poco, mas de impaciencia que de algún tipo de temor; sin esperar más penetró la cavidad sintiendo como las apretadas paredes cubrían por completo su órgano. Comenzó a envestirlo en seguida, con estocadas fuertes y lentas. Los gritos de Hidan resonaban por todo el lugar por lo que tuvo que tapar su boca con una de sus manos. Le costaba reprimir sus propios gemidos pero los emitía en un volumen un tanto más mesurado. Ambos jóvenes estaban disfrutando el acto…

_**-ah!! Aaah!! Kakuzu… dale ahí de nuevo!!! Ah!!**_

_**-si quieres que lo haga…ah! Entonces ruégamelo!!!**_

_**-ah!! Eres un maldito… ah!!**_

_**-pues entonces yo tampoco haré nada…-**_sin inmutarse siquiera el moreno dejó de envestir el cuerpo del Hidan.

_**-¿Qué haces?!!!! Sigue maldito hijo de…!!! Grrr… está bien… POR FAVOR.**_

_**-por favor que?**_

_**-POR FAVOR FOLLAME DONDE ME DISTE ANTES!!!**_

Kakuzu no espero a que se lo pidieran dos veces, con estocadas aun mas rápidas estimuló aquella zona que parecía excitar de sobremanera a su compañero; los gemidos de este no se hicieron esperar, ambos con la respiración acelerada y la temperatura a mil, sintieron que en poco tiempo alcanzarían la cima… cuando el ojiverde aumentó el ritmo aun más el orgasmo alcanzó el cuerpo del jashinista desplomándose en la especie de 'cama' que tenia la carpa; unas embestidas después el tesorero de akatsuki libero su propia descarga en el cuerpo de su compañero. Cansados, trataron de recuperar la respiración… kakuzu salió del cuerpo de su uke y se recostó a su lado; Se cubrieron con las ropas a forma de frazada y se dispusieron a dormir… no eran necesarias las palabras… el tiempo se encargaría de aclarar los sentimientos que ahora ambos jóvenes estaban comenzando a sentir…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**-Te amo, Deidara**_

_"Esto es un sueño, esas palabras no pudieron ser pronunciadas por Sasori danna… él nunca ha demostrado que me valora más que como un compañero y aparte… ¿Qué me importa si me ama? ¿Acaso yo… yo siento algo por danna? … no quiero… no quiero pensar en ello… si sintiera algo por el… s-si lo amara… él se alejaría de mi, como lo ha hecho con todo aquello que ha querido… solo se rodea de sus marionetas pero… ¿Por qué?... conozco tan poco de él que… que no soy capaz de comprenderlo… y aun así… aun así algo me hace pensar que yo…" __**–yo también te amo.**_

Sasori abrió a más no poder sus ojos almendrados, pensó que no lo había dicho en voz alta, que el joven dormía y no lo había escuchado, que fue tan despacio que probablemente no lo pudo oír… un millón de escusas para camuflar la declaración que su boca había liberado aun sin que su dueño comprendiera cabalmente los sentimientos que hace ya bastante tiempo invadían su corazón. Pero el verdadero motivo de su sorpresa no solo era este hecho, sino las palabras que su pupilo dijo 'yo también te amo'… fijó su mirada en el cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos, la respiración calmada y el lento vaivén de su pecho le comprobaban que estaba dormido… _"¿entonces lo dijo en sueños?... acaso el… ¿de verdad siente eso por mi? Ya basta de soñar Sasori… el amor es un sentimiento humano y tu… tú no eres humano… tu decisión fue deshacerte de tu naturaleza… de los sentimientos que te carcomían día y noche… ¡yo no puedo amarlo ni ser amado! Tengo que matar estos sentimientos ahora… o de lo contrario el dolor… el dolor volverá de nuevo… lo siento Deidara, no sé si me amas… no sé si te amo… pero lo mejor para ambos es que estos sentimientos mueran exactamente como nacieron… dentro de un sueño"_

El ninja de suna veló por el sueño de su joven aprendiz hasta que el alba amenazaba con matar el último resquicio de oscuridad que cubría el manto celeste. A pesar de que intento cerrar sus parpados para escapar aunque fuera en su mente de sus sentimientos, el angelical rostro blanquecino tenia hechizado fuertemente a sus ojos, evitándole quitar la vista… de verdad que ese joven se había convertido en una verdadera obra de arte, sus facciones perfectas, sus ojos azulinos que invitaban a perderse en un mar de esa pasión que desprendía cuando practicaba su arte, los hilos largos y dorados que formaban su pelo parecían un velo que ocultaba su rostro y que al ser mecidos por el viento coqueteaban dejando mostrar pequeñas partes de ese lado oculto de su rostro… reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad despertó a Deidara de su tranquilo sueño, tenían que llegar al campamento antes de que la misión comenzara. Lentamente, los parpados del joven comenzaron a abrirse, los ojos penetrantes de su maestro fue lo primero que vio… entonces recordó las palabras que entre sueños escucho de él… sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí y bajo la vista para evitar que los sentimientos volvieran a invadirlo. Esto no paso desapercibido por Sasori, pero su decisión estaba tomada… Deidara tenía que creer que todo había sido un sueño…

_**-Vamos, tenemos que cumplir esta misión pronto, el tiempo no está de nuestro lado.**_

_**-Si… Danna**_

Las preguntas se agolpaban por cientos en su mente, pero sabía que este no era el mejor momento para que fueran contestadas. Soltándose, muy a su pesar, del abrazo del pelirrojo, trató de incorporarse para comenzar a vestirse, pero su cuerpo aun estaba débil… las imágenes de la noche anterior volvieron a atormentarlo y sus pies fallaron haciéndolo caer de espaldas. Su compañero se disponía a ayudarlo pero se detuvo en seco… la capa de akatsuki era la única prenda que protegía el cuerpo de su pupilo de la total desnudes, pero la caída había provocado que esta se abriera dejando a Deidara en una posición bastante comprometedora… los brazos sirviendo de apoyo a ambos costados, una de las mangas caía completamente dejando el descubierto uno de sus hombros y parte de su torso, las piernas abiertas y sin ninguna prenda que cubriera las partes más intimas de su ser. Hipnotizado por la vista, hubiera sido capaz de hacer vender su corazón por poder poseer nuevamente el tacto y sentir la piel de ese ángel que tenía en frente, pero algo rompió el hechizo; así, totalmente expuesto frente al ninja de suna, este pudo notar cuánto daño había sufrido la noche anterior, a través de sus muslos se veía la sangre seca y la zona parecía bastante irritada. Nuevamente la rabia invadió su corazón… acercándose con cuidado, acomodó la capa de Deidara y la abotonó con cuidado… el rubio parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la anterior mirada lujuriosa que le había dado, pero lo miraba tan sonrojado como si le hubiese dicho algo totalmente embarazoso.

_**-te traeré tu ropa, si aun te encuentras mal lo mejor sería que volaras a una altura considerable para que no te involucres demasiado en la batalla.**_

_**-gracias… pero yo puedo pelear, un… ya no soy un crio como sé que sigues pensando-**_la cara de Deidara mostraba un infantil puchero.

_**-se que ya no lo eres… por lo mismo, deberías cuidarte mejor… tu seguridad es mi prioridad, recuérdalo**_-trato de que eso sonara más como una molesta obligación pero resulto todo lo contrario, su voz hizo ver esa frase como si esta fuera una de sus prioridades favoritas.

_**-no sé porque te preocupas, un… siempre he sido una molestia para ti…-**_nuevamente el chico bajo la mirada, no sabía porque decía todo eso… pero su corazón había decidido tomar las riendas de la conversación.

_**-Yo no…-**_estaba acorralado, solo podía hacer una cosa, ganar tiempo-_**no puedo responderte ahora, pero cuando volvamos a la guarida, podremos hablar de lo que quieras, mocoso.**_

Con esto la conversación se dio por terminada y una vez Deidara se hubo vestido, ambos ninjas emprendieron camino hacia donde se encontraba el campamento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.--.-.---.-..-.-.

Mientras tanto en el campamento, dos jóvenes comenzaban a despertarse por los rayos solares que se infiltraban a trabes de la tela de la carpa. Kakuzu fue quien despertó primero, la verdad no había dormido mucho, aparte de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, el idiota de su compañero al parecer nunca había aprendido a dormir, puesto que se dio tantas vueltas que en más de una ocasión le despertó no solo por patadas y codazos, sino que también más de una vez los pies y manos de hidan rozaban ciertas partes de su anatomía que reaccionaban al instante. Mientras se quejaba mentalmente de la actitud del joven, este despertó y se acomodo en la 'cama'.

_**-buenos días kakuzu… ¿Qué buena noche, no? Dormí como tronco**_

_**-ojala pudiera decir lo mismo**_

_**-¿que? ¿Acaso no pudiste dormir?-**_los ojos violeta lo miraban como si esa idea fuera tan irracional como que jashin sama no era su Dios

_**-como crees que podría dormir SI TU TE MOVIAS COMO UNA SANGUIJUELA TODA LA NOCHE!!**_

_**-pues entonces te hubieras ido a dormir a otra parte, esta es MI carpa, nunca dije que la compartiría contigo, dijiste que querías sexo no un techo donde dormir.**_

_**-de verdad que me llenas las bolas.**_

_**-Y TU ME DESESPERAS TANTO QUE CREO QUE EXPLOTARE EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO!!!**_

Así… ambas parejas se preparaban para su encuentro, el día comenzaba y la misión debía ser puesta en marcha, el tiempo se acababa y debían colaborar para poder terminarla, sin importar cuánto se amaran, sin importar cuánto se odiaran, sin importar cuánto daño se habían causado… los cuatro jóvenes debían ayudarse para obtener el pergamino, a cualquier costo.

_**-hemos localizado a los invasores… no se preocupe, no hay forma que los akatsuki puedan sobrevivir…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**FIN DE CAP.**

**Weno aki otro capitulo más, espero que les haya gustado el lemon kakuhidan, es el primero que hago de la pareja asi que espero review para que me digan que tal quedeo y me ayuden a mejorar ^.^**

**Pos aquí con su maravillosos review!!!**

**tobi es un buen chico****: al fin un hombre!!! ^^ pos que genial!!! Si dei es solo de sasori!!! Pero weno aca se puede decir q kaku lo puso en su lugar, aunque parece que el tipo lo disfruto Xd weno espero que sigas leyendo el fic. Grax por leer.**

**kalhisto azula****: me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, sip yo toy super, fui a la playa unos diitas =) espero que dejes otro review en este cap**

**naIrAkua****: siii Hidan malvado… weno malvada yo que lo escribo pero weno, creo que también tuvo su merecido en este cap!!! Grax por leer.**

**ShAky-ChAN: si la verdad pobre dei lo ha pasado muy mal en mi fic… grax me alegro que te guste mi estilo… pronto publicare unas historias nuevas también de sasodei y pos ANIMATE!!! Es solo pasar al compu las historias y publicar!! Si es lemon me dices para leerlo en seguida *q***

**Lyan****: jajajajaja pos espero que hayas encontrado tu medicina xD lemon sasodei se viene pronto… pero si pondré mas y además subiré unos fic nuevos ^^ grax por seguir leyendo el fic**

**Mr. Prince: pos me alegra que te gustara, la verdad no soy muy buena en lemons y pos… grax =) si hidan esta weno!! Me llevaría a todos los hombres de la oprganizacion de vacas los drogaría y cof cof (censura) weno creo q a kisame y a zetsu no Xd **

**Pos eso es todo!!!!**

**Espero que sigan leyendo y que me dejen sus lindos review que me animan a seguir con la historia!!!!**

**Entrare a la universidad el lunes asi que a lo mejor no actualizo tan seguido pero lo hare asi que no se preocupen =)**

**MATTA NE!!!**


	7. Cautivado

_**Ohayo!!!!!**_

_**Pos aquí un nuevo cap!!! Se que es super corto pero acabo de entrar a la universidad y de verdad que tiempo es lo que menos tengo u,u pero tengo que cumplirles asi que aunque cortito actualice =)**_

_**Les quiero agradecer a todas las personas que siguen mi fic, de verdad que es muy motivador leer sus review, entenderán que a nadie le gustaría escribir una historia si nadie le deja comentarios sobre ella, es como que nadie la leyera, por eso me tomo el tiempo de darles las gracias!!!**_

_**Bueno sin mas demora al fic!!!!**_

_**DECLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes es mio, todos son de kishimoto danna.**_

"_Pensamientos"_

_**-Conversaciones-**_

(Aclaraciones mías)

.-. cambio de escena-.-.-.-

**Tsunagari**

**Cap 7: Cautivado**

Los luminosos rayos del sol se esparcían por toda la espesura del bosque de la isla, tan apacible como cualquier otro día, nada parecía indicar en pocas horas la tranquila tierra se cubriría de sangre y que una batalla campal estaba a punto de desarrollarse en su seno. Mientras el día despertaba los akatsuki al fin se reunían en el campamento, kakuzu y hidan ya se encontraban vestidos y habían desarmado la carpa, cuando los encontraron sasori y deidara los otros estaban sentados revisando sus armas. Deidara paró en seco al ver a hidan, no sabía que reacción debía tener al estar cerca de él… ese sujeto que le había arrebatado su primera experiencia, cuanto lo despreciaba; ahora solo quería abalanzarse sobre él y golpearlo hasta que sus puños sangraran, pero debía ocultar a toda costa que ese imbécil había sido quien lo había vi…violado la noche anterior. Impotente y con los puños apretados, se dispuso a simular lo mejor posible que entre el jashinista y el nada había cambiado.

_**-hola kakuzu, hidan ¿listos para comenzar?-**_el pelirrojo se encontraba recogiendo a hiruko y metiéndose dentro de este.

_**-Sí, pero creo que ha habido un cambio de planes, hidan y deidara deberán esperar aquí mientras tú y yo reconocemos el sitio, al parecer unos ninjas nos han estado vigilando.**_

_**-oh eso es genial!!!-**_el peliplateado rodeo con uno de sus brazos los hombros del rubio-_**Así dei y yo podremos seguir la 'platica' de ayer**_

_**-si claro… genial…-**_Deidara se puso un poco tenso al sentir el abrazo, lo que menos deseaba era estar cerca de ese sujeto, además aunque para los demás 'platica' significara que le siguiera contando de jashin, él sabía que se refería a otra cosa.

_**-no sé si están buena idea…-**_los ojos del ninja de suna reflejaban una enorme preocupación que solo su compañero podía interpretar- _**hemos tenido un inconveniente ayer con unos ninjas del lugar y Deidara no se encuentra en muy buen estado, no creo que sea conveniente intercambiar parejas ahora…**_

_**-tonterías Sasori… además Es orden del líder que Deidara le enseñe lo básico a Hidan, creo que este rato a solas les puede servir para eso.**_

Sin más discusiones, el marionetista consintió la decisión aunque muy a su pesar, al parecer la única forma de no pensar en el rubio era estando con él… ¿pero que era mejor?... obligándose a dejar esas 'estupideces' para después, siguió a Kakuzu para comenzar con el reconocimiento del lugar. Un silencio sepulcral se hizo entre los otros dos akatsukis, El ojiazul se sentía sumamente incomodo, pero al menos así a solas, no tenia que fingir que ese sujeto le agradaba.

_**-bien hare esto rápido**_-se alejo de el bruscamente rompiendo el abrazo_**-¿por qué quieres que parta?**_

_**-oh vamos dei chan… ¿Por qué tan serio?-**_el jashinista se acerco mas al otro akatsuki, mientras este a su vez retrocedía, pero finalmente quedo acorralado entre un árbol y el cuerpo de Hidan-_**porque mejor en vez de estar gastando esa deliciosa saliva en hablar estupideces, no me haces algo mas 'entretenido' con ella…**_

_**-ALEJATE DE MI!!! MIS BRAZOS ESTAN SANOS ASI QUE SI DAS UN SOLO PASO MAS TE JURO QUE TE HARE EXPLOTAR EN MIL PEDAZOS!!!!-**_el odio se reflejaba en sus ojos, haciendo notar que no eran solo palabras lo que decía.

_**-Mmm estabas mejor ayer, ¿te acuerdas? Cuando te viniste en mi boca…-**_el tono burlón del joven irritó aun más al artista-_**a todo esto dei chan**_-sus manos se posaron a cada costado del rostro de Deidara, apoyadas en el árbol, y su rostro se acercó al oído derecho de este murmurando un susurro-_**me alegra haber sido el primero, de verdad que disfrute cada embestida que le di a tu apretado culo.**_

La paciencia del joven se agotó, sacando algunos de sus c1 empujó a Hidan y le lanzó las bombas, el chico que ya sabía que esto iba a ocurrir alcanzó a escapar del ataque pero por muy poco. De la distancia pudo notar como el ojiazul lo miraba con un odio que cualquiera hubiera huido del lugar, eso le divirtió de verdad.

_**-ok, ok pues me alejaré entonces…-**_recogió su oz y se dispuso a sentarse lo más alejado del otro_**-pero de todas formas dei chan, nunca podrás cambiar el hecho de que yo te desvirgue y no tu querida marionetita.**_

_**-NO ME LLAMES DEI CHAN!!!-**_también él sabía que ese hecho no lo podía cambiar, pero le sobre irritaba más que el idiota ese se jactara de lo que le había hecho, aparte de llamarlo como si fueran grandes amigos y como si fuera una nena_**- EN CUANTO TENG… que dijiste sobre Sasori danna?**_-las últimas palabras del jashinista las acababa de asimilar ¿Qué tenía que ver el marionetista en todo esto?

_**-oh vamos 'Deidara', todo akatsuki sabe que tu y pinocho se aman, de hecho ayer me extraño descubrir que aun el títere ese no te había follado, fue una grata sorpresa hehehe.**_

_**-DE QUE MIERDA HABLAS!!! SASORI DANNA Y YO NO SOMOS NADA, NI MUCHO MENOS NOS AMAMOS!!! PERO QUE MIERDA TENES EN LA CABEZA GAY DE MIERDA!! QUE A TI TE GUSTE ANDAR VIOLANDO HOMBRES NO SIGNIFICA QUE TODO EL MUNDO SEA IGUAL QUE TU.**_

_**-cálmate hombre, te digo que no soy el único que lo piensa, es mas, kakuzu me conto que todos lo pensaban, incluso el líder.**_

_**-que… todos saben…**_

_**-por jashin sama no puedo creerlo!!! Como demonios pueden saber unos asesinos rango s que se gustan y ustedes no!! Vaya si que son lentos, pues deberías agradecerme haber cogido contigo porque a ese paso llegabas virgen a tu muerte.**_

Ni las bromas del peliplateado podían sacar de sus pensamientos a Deidara _"Como pueden pensar eso… si nosotros no… si yo no… ¿Acaso realmente lo amo? Necesito pensarlo… él es mi maestro, mi protector pero… ¿será la persona que amo?"_ El rubio siguió sumergido en sus pensamientos y hubiera seguido así si no es porque kakuzu llegó al lugar dándoles instrucciones.

_**-Sasori ya esta despejando el camino, parece bastante entusiasmado en matar el día de hoy, se ha cargado a la mitad de la isla el solo**_

_**-no sabía que pinocho fuera tan fuerte, tendré mas cuidado con él hehehe**_

_**-vamos, tenemos ayudar en algo, un**__-"el está luchando así por mí, porque cree que alguno de ellos fue quien me abusó anoche… danna… yo… tenemos que hablar muchas cosas"_

Sin más demora los tres akatsukis se dirigieron al lugar donde se estaba realizando la batalla (o mejor dicho masacre de parte del colorín) inmediatamente comenzaron a combatir, Deidara hacia explotar unos cuantos c1 alrededor del lugar para ayudar a su compañero a eliminar a los ninjas mientras la otra pareja se internaba en el castillo para obtener el pergamino. Sasori estaba no solo utilizando al tercer kazekage, sino que tenía en combate a las cien marionetas que podía manejar a la vez…

Era la primera vez que el ojiazul veía pelear con tal fervor a su maestro, la primera vez que lo veía tan grandioso, fuerte, temible… hermoso… el cabello rojo se mecía al compas de sus movimientos, la sangre goteando de su rostro y dejando pequeños caminos en su pecho, la capa rasgada hasta la cintura, y sus ojos… con esa mirada ardiendo en furia, penetrante, salvaje, casi animal, eran facetas que desconocía de el… que lo hacían una obra de arte frente a sus ojos, porque savia que esa pasión que sentía y que lo hacía luchar de esa manera se extinguiría en cuanto el combate terminara; pero cada segundo que durara ese fugaz y artístico acto él quería disfrutarlo, cada movimiento, cada mirada.

Dicen que la mayor debilidad de un artista es su propio arte, puesto que cuando están frente a él, lo admiran a tal grado que sus ojos, su mente y su alma no pueden observar otra cosa que no sea este… Sea por esta u otra razón, el joven de cabellos dorados no noto cuando una gran ráfaga de kunais con explosivos se dirigían hacia su espalda, no hasta que noto que el objeto de su admiración lo miraba fijamente a los ojos pero su mirada era diferente, una mirada nueva y que él nunca había visto reflejada en esos ojos… miedo.

Lo vio desaparecer de su vista y aparecer detrás de si, fue entonces cuando noto por primera vez los explosivos, Sasori había ordenado a sus marionetas protegerlo, pero no llegarían a tiempo…una explosión y una sonrisa fue lo último que vio antes de sentir como unas cuantas decenas de marionetas lo rodeaban a forma de escudo. En el aire gracias a una de sus pájaros de arcilla y encerrado por esa jaula de madera, Deidara oyó como las explosiones no se detenían, escucho las características técnicas del tesorero de akatsuki y la lanza de hidan destripando a algún desgraciado… pero sus oídos también escucharon un golpe seco en la tierra, como si un muñeco de marfil… se destrozara en mil pedazos…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**FIN DEL CAP**

**Weno pos aca este cap, se que es corto pero ya les di las explicaciones… tratare de terminarlo rápido ^^ lo mas probable es que en el siguiente cap habrá lemon sasodei, si no es asi, sin ninguna duda será en el siguiente.**

**Bien aca con los bellos review!!!**

**naIrAkua****: si pos sasori es un tonto pero hay q entenderlo… quien sabe q pasará en el siguiente cap. Habrá muerto? Jejeje kisses y grax por el review**

**kalhisto azula****: genial q te gustara el lemon, no soy muy buena pero le pongo el empeño ^ ^**

**Lyan****: si cada vez mas cerca el sasodei aunq… y como lo harán si saso muere? O,o Besos y nus estamos leyendo**

**Mr. Prince: pues también pienso q lo estaba siguiendo… jejjee a q el qria propasarce con el en el bosque muajajjaa**

**tobi es un buen chico****: a mi también me hacen ir al sicólogo Xd pos si hidan uke 4ever!!! Grax por leer!!!**

**Bueno esos son todos, muchas gracias a quienes me dejan review gastando parte de su precioso tiempo =)**

**Nus estamos viendo el próximo cap!!!**

**Matta ne!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Amor

_**Ohayo!!!!!**_

_**Weno aca actualizando jejeje, la verdad la u es bastante difícil pero estoy tratando de hacerme un tiempito para actualizar el fi, me fui de mi ciudad para estudiar en otra, estoy en una pension por lo que igual entenderan que estoy en tiempos un tanto difices, pero no por ello dejare botado el fic, solo que me demorare mas en actualizar…**_

_**Ahopra obio que ente mas review mas ganas me dan de actualizar =P**_

_**Weno sin mas vayamos con este cap.**_

_**DECLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes es mio, todos son de kishimoto danna.**_

"_Pensamientos"_

_**-Conversaciones-**_

(Aclaraciones mías)

.-. cambio de escena-.-.-.-

**Tsunagari**

**Cap 8: Amor**

Al mismo tiempo que el sonido llegaba a sus oídos, las marionetas a su alrededor comenzaron a caer inertes a la tierra, abriéndose paso lo mas rápido que podía voló hasta el lugar de donde creyó que venia el ruido y allí le vio… destrozado en cada una de sus partes, grietas recorrían completamente su pecho y rostro, las piernas y brazos esparcidos en los alrededores con enormes trizaduras… "el no puede estar… no es imposible… aun hay muchas cosas que quiero decirle hay demasiado… no… "

-DANNAAAA!!!-bajándose de la figura de arcilla sus pies corrieron tan veloces como nunca en su vida, y cogiendo en sus brazos el tronco de su maestro comenzó a llorar en aquel lugar donde estaba escrito su nombre 'sasori'- danna por favor… abre los ojos!! Yo… hay cosas que quiero decirte y hay mucho mas que quiero saber de ti!!! Por favor!!!.... eres mi maestro… necesito de ti… onegai…necesito que sepas… -su rostro se levanto y miro el rostro inmóvil y destrozado del pelirrojo, dejando a su melena ocultar sus ojos- que sepas que te amo Sasori…

-¿tu… me amas?- los ojos de Deidara se abrieron a mas no poder, sintió como si en un segundo le hubieran arrebatado la vida y al siguiente se la devolvieran.

-danna…si, te amo… y no quiero… no quiero QUE VUELVAS A DARME UN SUSTO ASI, UN!!!! PORQUE NO CONTESTASTE ENSEGUIDA DANNA!!! NO SABES CUANTO…. Cuanto miedo sentí…

-soy una marioneta, mientras mi corazón este intacto no moriré, pensé que lo sabias…

-NO, NO SABIA, UN!!!-sus brazos apretaron aun con mas fuerza el trozo de cuerpo del ninja de suna y posando su mentón en uno de sus hombros se dispuso a hacer la pregunta que carcomía su corazón…-y usted danna… ¿que siente por mi?

-yo… creo que no es el mejor momento para hablar de esto… allí vienen kakuzu y hidan. Deidara necesito que en cuanto lleguemos a la cueva retires mi corazón y lo pongas en mi verdadero cuerpo de marioneta…-su mirada serena se volvió sombría- luego hablaremos de esto.

Una vez reunidos todos, se dispusieron a regresar a la cueva. La misión había resultado con éxito y ninguno tenia heridas graves, después de todo Sasori podía transplantar su corazón a otro cuerpo y quedaría como nuevo. Volaron hasta que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, llegando al fin a la base, sasori pidió que kakuzu se encargara de reportar la misión, ya que el quería arreglarse lo mas pronto posible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A través del pasillo se escuchaban los pasos del ojiazul resonando en las paredes rocosas, en sus brazos cargaba con el cuerpo de su maestro hasta la habitación de ambos, abriendo con cuidado la puerta recostó a Sasori en su cama.

-mi cuerpo verdadero esta en el tercer cajón de la repisa derecha, tráemelo

-si… danna…

Haciendo caso de las indicaciones abrió la repisa, la cual estaba llena de lo que parecían ser clones de su maestro, todos perfectamente iguales pero en cuanto llego al tercer cajón se dio cuenta que había una gran diferencia en la utilización de piel sintética de las otras marionetas, que con la piel verdadera de ese cuerpo, cada detalle hacia pensar que de verdad se estaba delante de un cuerpo humano, las facciones tan naturales, la textura semi blanda pero firme, la pestañas prolijamente formadas, cada lugar, cada rincón, cada detalle… si no fuera por las uniones pasaría como una persona cualquiera.

Llevo el cuerpo al lado de su maestro, y por primera vez en su vida observo como este cambiaba de uno a otro. Sus ojos se cerraron y su corazón comenzó a moverse, saliendo de la cavidad del pecho y metiéndose en la del otro cuerpo. Ahora sus ojos se abrieron en su nuevo hogar y lo miraban fijamente. Desnudo frente a sus ojos, era lo mas bello que había visto, los sentimientos recorrían cada parte de su ser, deseaba todo de el, tanto conocerlo como poseerlo, un sinfín de emociones que su joven cuerpo no había experimentado nunca excepto ahora…

Sasori se levanto y busco una de las capas de akatsuki para cubrirse, inmediatamente comenzó a trabajar en su taller en un nuevo clon para remplazar el destruido. Deidara lo miró unos minutos así, concentrado en su faena, hasta que recordó que debían hablar. Se acerco lentamente para no hacer ruido pero aunque sus pasos eran los de un verdadero ninja el pelirrojo lo escuchó.

-sabes que no puedes entrar aquí, márchate por favor…

-prometiste que hablaríamos, un… necesito hablar contigo…

-no hay nada de que hablar, lo mejor para ambos es que hagamos como si esto nunca ocurrió.

-eso no es justo!!!!-desobedeciendo la advertencia de su maestro ingreso al lugar y lo volteó para que lo mirara a la cara- tu siempre te quedas callado!!! No se nada de ti!!! NADA!!! Y aun así te amo mas de lo que pensé que podría llegar a sentir por alguien…

-Deidara tu… tu no debes estar conmigo, tu tienes vida, yo solo soy un recuerdo detenido en su tiempo, que detuvo su vida en un momento y que solo es un reflejo de esta, una ilusión, mereces mas que eso deidara…

-tu no eres solo eso, hablas como si estuvieras muerto pero no le estas, tu corazón sigue vivo, tus sentimientos aun te hacer sentir pena y alegría, da igual si tu cuerpo es humano o no, pero tu esencia… TU ALMA SIGUE SIENDO HUMANA!!!

-Y QUE ESPERAS DE MI???!! QUE FINJA QUE SOY HUMANO? NO LO SOY!!! NO PUEDO SABER QUE SE SIENTE SER HERIDO, NO CONOSCO EL TACTO DE UN BESO, UNA CARICIA HUMANA!!! MIS PADRES MURIERON CUANDO ERA TAN PEQUEÑO QUE NO RECUERDO LA SENSACION DE SU PIEL, HICE CIENTOS DE MARIONETAS, PERO SOLO ERAN DE MADERA… LA VEZ QUE ESTUVE MAS CERCA DE VOLVER A SENTIR, DE CONOCER QUE SE SIENTE EL SER AMADO Y QUERIDO FUE CUANDO CREE LA PRIMERA MARIONETA HUMANA. PERO POR MÀS QUE HE TRATADO, POR MAS QUE HAN PASADO LOS AÑOS, QUE PERFECCIONO MI ARTE, NUNCA PUDE SENTIR ESE TACTO… ASI QUE PENSE QUE TRANSFORMARME ERA LO MEJOR, ASI EL DOLOR DESAPARECERIA, ASI LA SOLEDAD NO ME IMPORTARIA!!! PERO AUN AHORA… AUN AHORA EL DOLOR ME CARCOME DIA Y NOCHE… Y ME SIENTO MAS SOLO QUE NUNCA… Y LO PEOR ES QUE NI SIQUIERA POSEO LA CAPACIDAD DE DERRAMAR LAGRIMAS PARA CALMARME UN POCO… NADIE PUEDE ENTENDERME… siempre estuve solo… y seguiré estando solo…

-no danna… tu nunca mas estarás solo… yo siempre estaré contigo, siempre.-el rubio se acercó al rostro de su maestro hasta quedar tan cerca que los labios podían rozarse-y si eso es lo que te preocupa, pues entonces… de…déjame mostrarte que se siente ser amado… danna

Sasori no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, ese chico, a pesar de todo, el aun quería estar con el… amor… eso era lo que tanto había buscado, y si ahora podía sentirlo, si ahora aun con ese cuerpo muerto podía vivirlo… no lo rechazaría por nada del mundo. Cortando de una vez la pequeña distancia que lo separaba, unió sus labios a los de su alumno, y cerrando los ojos comenzó a besarlo lentamente, disfrutando cada detalle, aunque no tuviera tacto el ver la reacción de cada músculo del chico era suficiente para el; por su parte Deidara se encontraba con ambos ojos abiertos a mas no poder, ese beso era diferente al que Hidan le había robado, no solo era mas calido sino que provocaba en su cuerpo pequeños estremecimientos, como si de corriente se tratara, cerrando de una vez los ojos y dejándose llevar, respondió el beso que tan amablemente su danna le daba, su piel era suave pero un poco fría y por ello al rozarla con su cuerpo totalmente encendido los escalofríos lo recorrían por completo. Una lengua entro en su boca, pidiendo permiso y buscando la suya propia, el ojiazul respondió y el beso se intensificó, sus lenguas se entrelazaban degustándose, mientras los brazos de ambos jóvenes rodearon al otro, los del rubio por el cuello, los del pelirojo por la cintura, sin hacer ningún movimiento, demasiado tímidas como para atreverse a explorar aun. El aire comenzaba a acabarse, al menos para el artista de las explosiones, por lo que muy a su pesar separo su boca del beso; la respiración agitada y las mejillas rojas, era una vista que sasori no podía dejar de admirar, mas aun sabiendo que esa apariencia tan tierna y sensual a la vez había sido provocada por el.

-Me hubiera gustado que este fuera mi primer beso…-el rubio bajo la mirada un poco apenado-pero aunque no lo fue lo considerare como tal, pues es el primero que doy por mi voluntad y con amor danna.

-También es mi primer beso…

-estas de broma, un-una sonrisa decoro su cara-eres demasiado bueno como para nunca haber besado antes

-es que yo…-el rojo tiño por completo su rostro-yo practicaba… con las marionetas…

-¿en serio?-una pequeña risita se escapo de su boca- vaya fetiche que tienes con las marionetas, un

-no lo hacia por deseo imbécil! Es solo que… me sentía solo y… bueno…

-cálmate danna… no tienes que decirlo, comprendo. Pero te digo inmediatamente que ahora que estamos juntos tienes totalmente prohibido usar muñequitos para cualquier fin de este tipo, o considerare que me estas engañando, un.

-¿juntos?-la emoción que sintió en ese momento se vio reflejada en sus ojos- Tu quieres decir…¿somos pareja?

-claro, un. No pienses que yo ando por ahí besando a cualquiera, un.

No pudiéndose contener mas Sasori se lanzo a los brazos de su pupilo y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo, con mas pasión que antes, sin darle tiempo siquiera al chico para que comprendiera en que momento había pasado su maestro de estar en la silla a en el suelo con el. De verdad que debía de haber practicado mucho con las marionetas, porque en su vida imagino que un simple beso pudiera despertar tal deseo en el de esa forma. Su cabeza daba vueltas al sentir a sus lenguas acariciarse y no solo eso, las manos de su maestro estaban recorriendo lentamente su espalda sacándole suspiros entrecortados. El ninja de suna quiso acomodarse para besarlo mejor, pero al hacerlo una de sus piernas rozo la entrepierna del chico, haciendo que este gimiera, notando así lo duro que este estaba.

-Creo que deberíamos parar, estás demasiado excitado y si seguimos así no podré detenerme.

-pero que te hace pensar que quiero parar!!!?

-Deidara-su mirada se torno seria- a pasado muy poco tiempo desde que te violaron… yo no quiero que tu recuerdes lo sucedido mientras lo hacemos, me sentiría muy mal por hacerte revivir esas cosas, además todavía tiene que dolerte…-sus mejillas se sonrosaron- atrás.

-danna… por favor…-sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo que estaba a su lado y acercándose a su oreja susurró- hazme el amor esta noche.

-pero… tu…

-por favor sasori danna, quiero saber que se siente hacerlo por voluntad propia, sentir todas esas emociones que se supone provoca hacerlo… y por sobre todas las cosas quiero que seas tu quien me las enseñe… solo tu maestro, un.

-sabes… cuando me ordenaron ser tu danna nunca pensé-sus dedos juegaban con los mechones rubios- que terminarías pidiendo que te enseñe un arte que nunca e conocido.

-pues por lo mismo danna… nuestros artes siempre han sido polos opuestos pero… nosotros dos… juntos, podemos aprender este nuevo arte… el arte de amar, un.

-entonces… vamos a tu cama, la mía esta un poco sucia debido al intercambio de cuerpos

-un? Y porque no aquí?

-Porque quiero que sea especial…quiero que sea lo mas cómodo y placentero para ti.

-danna…

-no digas nada… vamos, sabes que no me gusta esperar.

**-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**FIN DEL CAP!!!**

**Si lo se soy una malvada por cortar el fic ahí cierto????**

**Pero bueno ahí un poco mas de sasodei… realmente fue mas lime que lemon, pues el lemon si que viene el próximo cap muajajjajaja**

**Bien pos comenzare a contestar los review ^^**

**tobi es un buen chico****: weno tranquila, sasori esta perfectamente ^^ aquí el comienzo del lemon jejeje ojala lo disfrutes y no me mates por dejarlo ahí.**

**Deiidara20: jejeje gracias ^^ me alegra que te gusta el fic, osea seca no soy, toy empezando en estos rubros pero de a poco se mejora. Aquí la conti, el final esta cada vez mas cerca =)**

**kalhisto azula****: estoy bien, entre a la u hace poco pero adaptandome jeje, aca mas sasodei ^^ que lo disfrutes y grax por el review!!**

**Mr. Prince: gracias por comprenser, de exo ya tengo un monton de pruebas y el tiempo es lo que menos tengo, pero aquí la actualizacion!!!**

**naIrAkua****: pues tranquilita que como vez saso ta bien, si pos dei se descuido y casi perdio a su koi, pero gracias a mi nada malo sucedió jejjeej espero que te guste este cap!!!**

**Escolastica****: si pos, la u quita arto tiempo, pero ahí me hare un tiempito para actualizar ^^ ya quedan como dos capis asi que no es tanto, me alegra que sigas el fic y que te guste!!! **

**Lyan****: weno ya di las explicaciones de porque es mas corto xD, lo de marfil era para hacer una comparación con el material, porque sasori no es de madera, es de piel y hueso, entonces el marfil encontre que era lo que mas se parecia al hueso… a todo esto lo de la borrachera sera un lemonm que hare para otro fic, pero queria que en este al menos lo hicieran concientes, por que como violaron a dei lo minimo es que el pueda entregarce consciente Xd. Grax por el review constructivo y pos lo siento porque un aya lemon pero al menos lo empece xD**

**Weno esos son todos**

**Nos estamos leyendo y plis que alguien de aquí escriba un lemon, nadie actualiza los fic T.T**

**MATTA NE!!!!!!!1**


	9. Nuevas Experiencias

**Ohayo!!!!**

**Pos aquí actualizando y SI, AL FIN EL LEMON!!!,**

**Me esforcé en hacerlo lo más largo posible, de hecho como dije no soy muy buena con los lemon, pero bueno, aquí aprendemos, denme sus sugerencias, y comentario en un review oki??**

**Pos pedirles perdón por no responder los review en este cap, pero si los contesto me demoraría mas en actualizar, pero sepan que los leo y realmente me hace muy feliz que le haya gustado el fic ^ ^**

**Por ello les pido que sigan dejando su review que si no me deprimiré y me dará depresión y no podre actualizar ¬u¬**

**Como dije es mi primer lemon yaoi por lo que esta vez realmente me interesa su comentario**

**Kisses y sin más demora vamos con el fic =)**

**Declaimer: ninguno de los personajes del presente fic me pertenece (ya me gustaría YOY) todos son propiedad de kishimoto-senpai y yo solo escribo para mi diversión y por supuesto la de ustedes.**

"_Pensamientos"_

_**-Conversaciones-**_

(Aclaraciones mías)

.-. Cambio de escena-.-.-.-

**Tsunagari**

**Cap 9: Nuevas Experiencias**

Deidara se sentó en la cama al igual que sasori, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, ambos con la cara totalmente roja por lo que iban a hacer, sabían que ambos eran hombres y que esto era algo anormal para la sociedad, pero para ellos no significaban nada esos tipos de prejuicios; se amaban… eso era todo lo que les importaba. Con un simple jutsu el ninja de suna selló la entrada de la habitación, no quería que nadie interrumpiera ese momento.

Lentamente el rubio atrajo el rostro de su maestro y lo beso apasionadamente, la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba con cada segundo y pensaba que si su maestro no lo tocaba se volvería loco. Sintió como este sujetaba sus brazos de las muñecas y lo hacia recostarse en la cama sin dejar de jugar con su lengua; una vez que lo tuvo acorralado entre las sabanas y su cuerpo las manos soltaron sus muñecas y una se poso tras su cabeza, enredándose en su cabello y acercando mas su rostro al de él, profundizando aun más el beso; la otra mano mientras tanto desabotonaba la capa de akatsuki y la deslizaba por sus hombros. Deidara forcejeo un poco para hacerle notar a su ahora amante que necesitaba aire, por lo que sus labios se separaron hasta que un pequeño hilillo de saliva que los unía se corto. Aprovechando esto sasori bajo su boca hasta el cuello del chico, lamiéndolo y besándolo hasta el punto que su aprendiz no pudo evitar gemir; complacido por esa respuesta siguió con lo mismo mientras buscaba el comienzo de su polera para arrebatársela de una vez. Encontrándola al fin, la saco mientras lo miraba a los ojos, podía notar el deseo reflejado en sus ojos, deseo por el… la sola idea de pensar que ese hermoso joven se estremecería bajo su cuerpo mientras le daba caricias que nunca antes había conocido era suficiente como para que el pelirrojo se excitara, aun sin el tacto estos hechos eran un estimulante aun más potente.

Con el torso ahora desnudo las caricias se trasladaron a sus hombros, con cortos besos para luego seguir a su pecho, con su lengua comenzó a jugar con los pequeños botones rozados haciendo que ahora el gemido de deidara fue más agudo_**-danna… no hagas eso… me … me da pena!!!-**_ las manos del rubio rodeaban el rostro de sasori intentando apartarlo de su pecho derecho-_**no deberías avergonzarte por algo así… pronto haremos cosas mucho mas comprometedoras que esto…-**_la mirada avergonzada del joven artista le enterneció hasta tal punto que quiso abrazarlo-_**relájate y disfruta… no tienes que avergonzarte por demostrarme que te gusta lo que hago, soy… soy tu pareja no?... solo déjate llevar…-**_incluso el mismo se sorprendió de las palabras que había dicho, la verdad el también estaba nervioso, nunca antes había hecho esto y no quería que estropear el momento, ya bastante tenía su pobre koi con haber sido ultrajado la otra noche como para que el mas encima lo dañara por no tener la suficiente experiencia en estas cosas. Así tan tenso como estaba, sasori beso la parte de su pecho donde los latidos de sus corazón golpeaban con mayor fuerza, para luego dirigirse a su otro pecho, esa parte donde las costuras y ese extraño tatuaje resguardaban la boca que podría convertirlo en una 'obra de arte', cosa realmente estúpida según pensaba él, pues ya era una completa obra artística.

Los minutos pasaban y las caricias comenzaban a subir de tono, las manos se volvían más atrevidas y comenzaban a reconocer el cuerpo de su compañero; el pelirrojo recorría con su lengua el ombligo de deidara y este a su vez acariciaba todo lo que quedara a su alcance del cuerpo de su danna. Su pantalón fue soltado, podía sentir la tela bajando por sus piernas, sus zapatos estaban tirados en algún lugar al igual que sus medias, se encontraba solo con su ropa interior… totalmente excitado noto que sasori aun seguía vestido, por lo que cuando este comenzaba a quitarle la ultima prenda que vestía deidara dio vuelta los papeles y se poso sobre el ninja de suna, quien lo miraba totalmente asombrado- _**no es justo que solo tú te diviertas, yo también quiero… hacerte disfrutar-**_ los ojos rasgados, de apariencia oriental, miraban al hombre bajo suyo con infinita pasión, había fantaseado mucho en como seria tener sexo con alguien, después de todo era un adolecente, pero ni en sus mas retorcidos sueños imagino que sería con la persona que lo había cuidado todos estos años… sentía un poco de presión pues no quería quedar mal con él, eso sería un daño enorme a su orgullo que ya de por si estaba bastante pisoteado debido al jashinista, pero le tranquilizó saber que el pelirrojo era virgen igual que el… se dedico unos momentos a observarlo, los ojos de color indefinido, que cambiaban de cafés a dorado y violeta según diera la luz, con esa apariencia almendrada y coqueta que lo hipnotizaba, la pequeña nariz, que dejaba escapar pequeños resquicios de aire que utilizaba para hablar, su piel pálida y suave, aunque falsa, al tacto solo se sentía un poco más fría de lo normal, pero eso se había solucionado con las constantes caricias que se habían brindado… las mejillas sonrosadas que daban la impresión de que era un pequeño niño indefenso, el cabello rojizo como el fuego combinaba completamente con el ahora color de su rostro; siguiendo su recorrido observo el delgado cuello donde se unía la cabeza al torso del cuerpo artificial, curioso quiso bajar mas pero la capa aun lo cubría, haciendo un puchero un tanto molesto, volvió al rostro de su amado y la pasión se desbordó de su cuerpo completamente… los labios entreabiertos anhelantes, la mirada insegura y deseosa, la respiración más agitada que antes… sabía lo que ocurría, sasori odiaba esperar, y ya lo había hecho esperar mucho, pero extrañamente en vez de enfadarlo había provocado algo un poco más interesante, el marionetista temblaba en sus brazos como una forma de expresar que mas que querer necesitaba sus caricias, sus besos, su pasión… él no era de fierro y sin más poso su boca por el cuello de su maestro, sabía que él no sentía nada de aquello pero era la única forma que el conocía de dar placer a otra persona, que eran esfuerzos inútiles, pero algo en su interior le decía que había una forma… entonces recordó esa parte de su cuerpo… quitando la capa de akatsuki, que era la única prenda que llevaba, observo aquel trozo de piel cilíndrica que se encontraba en su pecho, su corazón. Sin dudarlo poso una de sus manos en aquel lugar y con la lengua de están dio una pequeña lamida… el gemido de sasori fue tan fuerte que cualquiera que lo hubiera escuchado hubiera pensado que acababa de llegar al orgasmo.

_**-te gusta esto danna?**_

_**-no se… siento algo… ahh!! Mi corazón… ah… ahh… las fibras se están…ahhhh!!! Extendiendo por mi cuerpo!!!**_

_**-eso significa que…**_

_**-si, deidara!!!! Ahhh… maldita sea ahh!!!... siento todo lo que haces… ahh!!!**_

Eso era suficiente para el, siguió lamiendo con una de sus manos aquella parte tan erógena del cuerpo del marionetista al mismo tiempo que su boca daba pequeñas mordidas a los bordes de ese lugar; los brazos de sasori apretaron con fuerza la espalda del rubio y sus uñas se enterraron con fiereza en la piel, mientras sus gemidos seguían saliendo imparables y cada vez más fuertes y seguidos… para el todo esto era nuevo, nunca tuvo oportunidad siquiera de masturbarse, por lo que cada caricia era algo totalmente desconocido… y su alumno lo sabía. Las fibras de su corazón sobresalían de la cavidad, como pequeñas venas mientras se podía notar que se enterraban interiormente en la piel del cuerpo, entonces toco esas partes donde las venas se habían incorporado y como respuesta el cuerpo bajo suyo se arqueo de placer. Eso le mostraba que ahora su maestro podía sentirlo… en todos lados. Satisfecho consigo mismo, volvió a besar el delgado cuello, esta vez recibiendo gemidos como respuesta, mientras su mano libre bajaba haciendo un pequeño camino de saliva con la boca de esta, el pelirrojo se retorcía de placer bajo su cuerpo excitándolo de forma sobre humana incentivándolo a continuar de manera mas pasional, mientras tanto las maños del otro se cerraban en su cabello jalándolo un tanto dolorosamente, como si en ello estuviera la respuesta para resistir todo ese placer que lo inundaba y no perder la conciencia; ya bastante a gusto con sus pequeños juegos el rubio bajo mas su mano para encontrarse con cierta parte de la anatomía de su danna totalmente dura y erecta.

_**-danna, un… ¿no se suponía que no tenias?-**_ los ojos azules lo observaban con curiosidad.

_**-claro que no tengo… ninguno de mis…-**_intento tranquilizar su respiración- _**clones tiene, como dije seria una parte completamente inútil.**_

_**-y entonces qué es esto, un?-**_deidara comenzó a dar pequeñas lamidas con la boca de su mano derecha.

_**-ahhh!!! Es… este es mi… ahhh!!! Cuerpo real… este no es un clon… ah!! Ahh!! Quise mantener la marioneta real de mi cuerpo… ahhhhh!!! Completamente real… e intacta.**_

_**-entonces esta apariencia no la usas para luchas, un**_-su otra mano se unió al juego y ambas juntas daban lamidas a ambos lados del miembro del pelirrojo

_**-no… solo ahh!!!.... ahhh!! Solo es un recuerdo… ahhh!!! De lo alguna vez fui…**_

_**-pues sabes, un-**_la boca del rubio bajo hasta quedar a solo centímetros de la punto de su hombría- _**para**_ _**haber tenido quince años, la tenias bastante grande, sasori hentai.**_

El pelirrojo iba a decir algo cuando sintió la boca de su pupilo cubrir por completo la parte de su cuerpo que tanta atención requería, su espalda se arqueo de tal forma que solo logro darle más acceso a su compañero, este sin hacerlo esperar más, comenzó un vaivén de movimientos, lentos y suaves, entre lamiendo de vez en cuando; observaba como el cuerpo se contorsionaba y la boca de este liberaba gemidos tan audibles que estaba seguro que mañana pein los llamaría para una reunión privada, pero no le importaba, el solo ver ese rostro infantil pero maduro a la vez, totalmente extasiado y con la boca abierta mientras la saliva se escapaba por un costado de sus labios, le hacía parecer insignificante cualquier precio que tuviera que pagar por ello. Sumo las bocas de sus manos al pequeño vaivén, haciendo que estas acariciaran la base de su miembro, y al mismo tiempo aumento el ritmo de las embestidas que realizaba con su boca; no pudiendo resistir mas sasori volteo el cuerpo de su compañero quedando nuevamente el arriba y besándolo apasionadamente comenzó a susurrarle palabras entrecortadas.

_**-lo siento…dei… necesito hacértelo ahora… por favor… déjame poseerte…-**_su mirada se veía totalmente perdida como si estuviera poseído por el deseo.

_**-espera!!! Quien te dijo que yo sería el uke, un??!!!-**_un gesto de molestia y los brazos cruzados enfatizaron su posición.

_**-nadie es solo… nunca había sentido esto… no sé si podre sentirlo de nuevo… solo déjame hacerlo una vez… te prometo que dejare que tu también me poseas…**_

_**-mmmm… está bien… pero agradécelo a esa mirada tuya… si no ni pienses que te hubiera dejado.**_

Entonces deidara vio algo que jamás pensó ver en toda su vida, el rostro inmutable y serio, excitado y sonrojado, infantil inmaduro a la vez, y tantos otros rasgos, por primera vez en su vida le mostraba una sonrisa… una sonrisa sincera, plena. Nunca pensó que sentiría tantos sentimientos al ver ese gesto, tristeza, amor, felicidad, ternura, todo se mezclaba… sabía que su maestro debía haber sufrido mucho para que su rostro nunca expresara nada, no a ciencia cierta, pero lo suponía, y al verlo allí con la cara iluminada y los labios curvados en la primera sonrisa natural que daba lo hacía sentirse el hombre más afortunado del mundo, mas aun sabiendo que esa sonrisa era para él… solo de el… _"haré que esa sonrisa no vuelva a desaparecer de su rostro… nunca"._ Acomodándose un poco para prepararse a lo que vendría, sintió como su compañero abría lentamente su piernas un poco tímido, aun después de todo lo que acababan de hacer, aunque él no podía jactarse, también sentía pena y nerviosismo por lo que harían; unos dedos se introdujeron en su boca-_**lámelos… no quiero hacerte daño-**_ fue la corta respuesta a tal acto, sin más empezó a lamer sensualmente los dedos, incitando a sasori, mirándolo de manera provocativa, una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente mojados, los retiro de su boca e introdujo uno en la cavidad del rubio, lentamente, sintiendo como las paredes apretaban al pequeño intruso; deidara gimió un poco mitad dolor mitad placer, aun tenía un poco adolorida esa zona y el marionetista pudo notarlo, por lo que mientras comenzaba a mover su dedo le daba pequeñas lamidas al miembro también erecto de su koi-_**esto hará que olvides un poco el dolor… la verdad a mi me gusto mucho…-**_su boca trago por completo la parte más varonil del cuerpo del artista de las explosiones y al igual que el pelirrojo minutos atrás, su espalda se encorvo por el placer sentido, su maestro era definitivamente, endemoniadamente bueno con su lengua. En pocos momentos el dolor había sido olvidado completamente y sin sentirlo siquiera un segundo dedo entro en su interior, dando nuevas oleadas de placer por todo su cuerpo, sus manos apretaban el cabello rojizo instándolo a ir más rápido y con mayor profundidad, había perdido toda noción de pudor de su mente, solo se dejaba inundar por esas sensaciones que le resultaban más desconocidas de lo que pensó que le serian. Un tercer dedo penetro finalmente la cavidad con un poco de resistencia, haciendo volver a deidara a tierra, pero cuando siquiera noto el dolor, sasori ya estaba succionando su virilidad con tanta fuerza que nuevamente volvió a las nubes.

El sudor cubría completamente la piel pálida, mientras los mechones dorados se pegaban a la piel del rostro como si fueran hilos dorados, su acompañante seguía propinándole esas deliciosas caricias, mas cuando estaba a punto de llegar se detenía súbitamente, para luego continuar, ese juego lo tenía totalmente al borde de la locura, quería terminar… necesitaba terminar. Los ojos lascivos y picaros de sasori lo veían divertidos, quería ver hasta qué punto era capaz de soportar su pupilo, hasta finalmente rogarle que le diera el climax. Intensificando mas las caricias y volviéndolas lentas nuevamente, repitiendo ese ceremonial movimiento, una y otra vez, finalmente su alumno le miro con ojos suplicantes casi llorosos, pero no por ello menos varoniles y atractivos-danna_**... por favor… déjame correrme…-**_no eran las palabras más educadas que había escuchado de su parte pero sabía que estaba ardiendo a tal punto que no encontraba una forma más clara de decir lo que quería-_**solo con una condición… tienes que irte… en mi boca-**_una pequeña sonrisa decorada por el sudor perlado apareció en el rostro del rubio-_**ni que eso fuera una tortura… es lo que más deseo…ahh!!!-**_sin dejar mas paso a las palabras, el marionetista volvió a devorar el miembro de su compañero, aumentando la intensidad, incluso al límite de las capacidades de un humano normal, pero él no sentía cansancio, por lo que no era un esfuerzo para el… solo unos pocos minutos después, entre gemidos y pequeños suspiros, deidara vertió todo su ser en la boca de su maestro, mientras de la suya propia salía el nombre del acababa de proporcionarle tal placer a gritos, una y otra vez, hasta que descendiendo del maravilloso lugar donde había ido durante esos interminables segundos, la respiración se volvió una prioridad, impidiendo que sus labios siguieran articulando palabras. El pelirrojo tragaba el néctar blanquecino de su amado, mientras succionaba hasta la última gota de este, quería tener todo de él, saborearlo todo, sentirlo todo, sentimientos que nunca antes había conocido y que sin embargo ahora invadían su ser.

_**-estás listo?**_

_**-si… por favor…hazme tuyo de una vez…danna…**_

Posicionándose entre los formados muslos, tanteo con su miembro la entrada ya preparada, mirando a los ojos, expectante y nervioso a la vez, recibió por respuesta una sonrisa tímida del rubio, incitándolo a terminar lo que habían comenzado, y finalmente entro en aquella estrecha cavidad, lentamente, tratando de no dañar esa zona ya maltrecha, mas su cuerpo le instaba a embestirlo de una sola vez, el calor rodeaba a su miembro al igual que las estrechas paredes, sentía que si no lo hacía rápida y violentamente se moriría allí mismo, pero sabía que eso solo dañaría a la persona que amaba, así que con todo el autocontrol que poseía, siguió avanzando de forma mesurada. En tanto deidara aferraba con fuerza el cuello de sasori, aun sentía dolor, y realmente el que su maestro estuviera tan bien dotado no ayudaba mucho, los gemidos se le escapaban de los labios incontrolables, haciendo que su compañero lo abrazara con fuerza intentando aminorar la incomodidad y dolor que actualmente sentía. Una vez estuvo totalmente dentro de su pupilo, espero hasta que este se acostumbrara a la intrusión, la respiración agitaba delataba lo nervioso que estaba y pudo notar que de sus ojos pequeñas lagrimas se escapaban en silencio. Fue tan desgarrador para el ver esa imagen que hizo el intento de separarse de él, para terminar su sufrimiento, pero el abrazo del rubio le impidió moverse.

_**-no maestro… no te detengas…**_

_**-pero deidara… estas sufriendo…-**_su rostro se veía acongojado-es mejor que paremos, no me enojare por…-_**sus palabras fueron calladas por los labios del otro.**_

_**-no sasori-**_el pelirrojo le miro un tanto aturdido, era la primera vez que le llamaba simplemente por su nombre-_**tu y yo sabemos que en cualquier momento, de un segundo a otro, podemos perdr la vida… yo no quiero arrepentirme de nada en ese momento, quiero haber vivido todo lo que desee hasta ese momento para finalmente desaparecer, explotar en el máximo esplendor de mi vida, feliz… ese es mi arte… y sé que… que si no hago el amor contigo… mi obra nunca estará perfectamente completa. Te amo, es un sentimiento muy fuerte, que hará que cuando llegue el momento la belleza de la explosión sea descomunal, más aun, inolvidable… como este sentimiento… cuando sucedió lo de la otra noche, sentí mucho arrepentimiento por no haberme dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti antes, y de haberme entregado a ti, así realmente hubieras sido el primero por eso… por eso quiero ser tuyo ahora, porque no quiero cometer el mismo error dos veces, TE AMO SASORI!!! TE AMO Y QUIERO SER TUYO, AUN CON TODO LO QUE DUELA, LO SOPORTARE PERO POR FAVOR…por favor hazme sentir tu amor en cada célula de mi cuerpo.**_

Esas palabras calaron hondo en el alma del pelirrojo, nunca las olvidaría… aun cuando ese día llegara, aun cuando no cumpliera su sueño de ser eterno… esas palabras se las llevaría con el, para siempre; besándolo una vez más, con todo el amor que pudo expresar con su labios, comenzó a moverse en el interior de ese joven que había logrado curar su corazón, con sonrisas y travesuras infantiles, dándole día a día un motivo para levantarse al día siguiente, y querer despertar… el vaivén aumento de velocidad, mientras ambos gemían de placer, deidara había comenzado a disfrutar de esos movimientos mientras que sasori se estaba volviendo loco con lo apretado de las paredes del chico. Abrazándose hasta el punto en que ninguno podía distinguir donde empezaba un cuerpo y terminaba el otro, se besaban y gemían al mismo tiempo desesperadamente, el pelirrojo agarro ambas nalgas apretándolas con fuerza, tanto en forma de caricia como para penetrar aun más la cavidad del rubio. Pequeños temblores recorrían ambos cuerpos completamente extasiados, el sudor del artista de las explosiones mojaba el cuerpo de su compañero, y sus piernas rodeaban la cintura de este instándolo a aumentar la velocidad. Las manos del ojiazul se encontraban apretando con fuerza las sabanas, a ambos costados de su cabeza, tratando de aguantar lo más posible para hacer que ese placer se prolongara; así siguieron demostrándose su amor, aumentando la velocidad, la fuerza, volviendo a hacerlas lentas y entrecortadas, jugando entre ellos, descubriéndose, conociendo las partes erógenas del otro…simplemente amándose. Cuando sasori noto que el cuerpo de deidara se comenzaba a tensar más de lo normal arranco las manos de deidara de las sabanas y las unió a las suyas, los gemidos ya gritos aumentaron aun mas de volumen, hasta que finalmente el placer recorrió el cuerpo de ambos jóvenes llegando al orgasmo, cada uno pronuncio el nombre del otro, mientras su respiración comenzaba a normalizarse y sus mentes iban al cielo y regresaban a la tierra. Mirándose a los ojos se besaron tiernamente, ambos estaban agotados, por lo que el ninja de suna salió del interior del rubio y se recostó a su lado dejando que este descansara en su pecho. Las palabras sobraban, simplemente se dedicaron a disfrutar de aquel momento de silencio mientras escuchaban la respiración del otro. Ya estaba amaneciendo lo cual les decía que habían estado haciendo el amor toda la noche sin descanso, bastante bien para unos principiantes.

_**-danna tengo una duda…-**_su voz casi inaudible a casusa del cansancio-_**tú no te fuiste, no sentí que te corrieras dentro…**_

_**-ya te dije que mi cuerpo no puede engendrar vida… no tengo ese tipo de fluidos, pero si es mi placer lo que te preocupa pues si tuve un orgasmo, solo que no libere nada al tenerlo-**_un poco de temor apareció en su mente_**-acaso…eso te molesta?**_

_**-claro que no, un. Solo temía que tu no hubieras disfrutado esto, que mi cuerpo no te gustara.**_

_**-baka… tu cuerpo es de lo mas artístico que he visto, por mi serias una marioneta como yo… así podrías conservarla eternamente.**_

_**-hay danna, ya sabes mi respuesta a eso… si viviera para siempre, los días perderían emoción, todo seria monótono, dejarían de ser valiosos.**_

_**-espero que algún día cambies de opinión… yo quisiera estar eternamente contigo…no quiero perderte.**_

_**-pues entonces te prometo, que aunque nunca me convierta en marioneta, no moriré antes que tu de acuerdo?**_

_**-y como harás eso? En unos años la edad mellara tu cuerpo y caerás victima de la vejez, ¿Cómo impedirás eso?**_

_**-la vida es mi arte danna… y como mi musa, yo la conozco perfectamente, sé que no permitirá que eso pase, lo sé, un.**_

_**-es una promesa?-**_el dedo meñique de sasori se levanto, en gesto de formalizar lo dicho.

_**-es una promesa**_-ambos meñiques se unieron sellando esas palabras de aquella forma infantil.

Ordenando un poco la cama y retirando las sabanas manchadas con sudor y una que otra mancha blanquecina, se recostaron ene ella y se dispusieron a finalmente descansar y dormir un poco abrazados el uno al otro, dispuestos a disfrutar al máximo cada día que vivirían juntos, sin temor al mañana, a las misiones, a los retos de pein, a la opinión de los otros miembros de su relación, de los prejuicios y de tantas otras cosas que podrían asaltar su mente en esos momentos. Simplemente cerraron los ojos, con la seguridad de que al abrirlos la realidad seria más hermosa que cualquier sueño tenido. Dándose pequeñas caricias antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo un recuerdo asalto la mente de deidara, quien obligo a sasori a mirarlo a los ojos.

_**-danna**_

_**-si dei?**_

_**-te olvidaste de que me debes algo, un**_

_**-qué cosa?**_

_**-mañana tu tendrás que ser mi uke.**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..**

**Fin del cap!!!!**

**Weno aquí el final de este candente capitulo, no se pueden quejar pues fue lemon puro jejjeje, espero sus review, muchísimas gracias por leer!!!**

**Nos estamos viendo**

**Matta ne!!!!**


	10. Ocaso

**Pos después de milenios el penúltimo cap de este fic!!!**

**La verdad les agradezco mucho a todos por sus review, en especial muchas gracias a todos quienes opinaron sobre el lemon pues de verdad me esmere en el ^^**

**No quiero hacerles esperar más así que vamos con el fic!!!!**

**Declaimer: ninguno de los personajes del presente fic me pertenece (ya me gustaría YOY) todos son propiedad de kishimoto-senpai y yo solo escribo para mi diversión y por supuesto la de ustedes.**

**Leve shonen ai en este cap.**

"_Pensamientos"_

_**-Conversaciones-**_

(Aclaraciones mías)

.-. Cambio de escena-.-.-.-

**Tsunagari**

**Cap 10: Ocaso**

La mañana llego como todos los días, infiltrándose por las ventanas y grietas de todo el lugar, anunciando que era más de medio día… mas en esta ocasión sus rayos no solo iluminaron muebles y cuerpos inertes por el sueño; no, esta mañana alumbraba los cuerpos sudados de dos jóvenes amantes, desnudos, mostrándose su amor sin necesidad de palabras, acariciando cada parte de sus cuerpos.

Una vez que Deidara se quedo dormido, el pelirrojo se dispuso a hacer lo mismo… mas la verdad el tener a su lado el exquisito cuerpo de su amante era una tentación demasiado grande para poder resistirla, observo su respiración… pausada y tranquila, ni comparada a como estaba hace solo minutos, agitada, con los labios abiertos, gemidos saliendo descontrolados de su boca…aun le costaba creer que su pupilo incluso hubiera logrado hacerle disfrutar a él… algo que nunca había pensado que sucedería, todas aquellas sensaciones … era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado en sus mas retorcidos sueños, y sinceramente, se moría por probar nuevamente la piel y los labios del rubio… su rubio. Así siguió divagando en sus pensamientos por horas, mientras en su mente se formaban las perversas fantasías…

El artista de las explosiones despertó luego de unas horas, al notar que su danna no había dormido se preocupo pues pensaba que le había sucedido algo… estaba por preguntarle cuando noto que del corazón de Sasori sus venas se extendían por todo su pecho… _"eso solo puede significar una cosa, un sasori hentai kukuku"_ vio lo ensimismado que estaba, pues ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había despertado… eso era perfecto para su plan.

_**-Así que… que hentais y pervertidas cosas estas pensando de mi que estas tan excitado, un**_?-los labios de deidara comenzaron a besar las fibras sobresalientes sobresaltando a su dueño.

_**-dei… yo…ahhh… yo solo…mmm…solo no te detengas…**_

Así ambos artistas habían terminado así, nuevamente entregados a una ráfaga de pasión, lujuria y amor, no una vez… sino tres veces, en una de las cuales Sasori tuvo que pagar la deuda que tenía su ojiazul. Ser uke no había sido una experiencia muy agradable para él, como marionetista siempre había tenido el control de todo, y el verse sometido por Deidara (con sogas y amarres incluidos) sería una experiencia que aseguro al rubio NO VOLVERIA A REPETIR. En cambio. El ninja de iwa no pudo evitar reír por lo asustadizo que se veía el pelirrojo bajo su cuerpo, porque le decía una y otra vez que no le haría daño, que se relajara, no parecía escuchar o entender nada de lo que decía… quizás por ello cuando se adentró en el le dolió un poco más de la cuenta, aun cuando trato de ser lo más suave posible con el… la verdad se reprendió un poco mentalmente pues esa era la primera vez en que era el seme y pensaba que quizás por su inexperiencia había dañado a su koi mas de la cuenta… Por ello y quizás por que el marionetista era insaciable, Deidara accedió a hacerlo una vez más a pesar de que el sueño y el cansancio le estaban pasando la cuenta… o eso creía hasta que se había lanzado nuevamente a los brazos de su danna para comenzar a hacerle el amor nuevamente.

Los gemidos salidos de lo más profundo de su ser y sus nombres pronunciados por la boca del otro fueron escuchados por toda la guarida, por lo que instantes después de haber alcanzado el orgasmo nuevamente, escucharon un murmullo fuera de su habitación. Antes que pudieran vestirse completamente, pues realmente era un lio garrafal encontrar su ropa después de que quien sabe donde la habían lanzado anoche, un enfurecido líder abrió abruptamente la puerta, haciéndose paso a través de los demás akatsukis arrimados a lo que parecían ser agujeros hechos en la madera para observar la fenomenal película porno que se estaba llevando a cabo dentro.

Lo que pein vio ante sus ojos le provoco la duda mental de si debía reírse o enfurecerse; frente a si tenía a deidara, con su ropa interior puesta al revés, el pelo revuelto y la cara totalmente roja, además de tener una expresión de trágame tierra; en cambio sasori tenia puesta únicamente la capa de la organización, mas su rostro seguía tan inmutable como siempre, aunque le pareció ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero seguramente debía ser su imaginación.

_**-pues vaya espectáculo que han montado los dos… la verdad hubiera preferido hablar con ustedes dos en privado, pero debido a que todos nosotros nos vimos afectados por ciertos ruidos provenientes de esta habitación que no nos dejaron dormir, creo que todos aquí merecen saber de lo que estamos hablando.**_

_**-li..lider, un… yo le explicare…**_-la voz del rubio sonaba temblorosa y avergonzada

_**-No es necesario que expliques nada, la verdad, a todos nos quedo bastante claro, de hecho, al parecer muchos incluso disfrutaron en primera fila de su "demostración de amor"**_

Las carcajadas inundaron el lugar, mientras que comentarios como "nunca pensé que duraran tanto", "por jashin que buen polvo" o "podríamos gravarlos en video y venderlos en internet", entre otros, comenzaban a escucharse en un volumen cada vez mas alto, incomodando a los protagonistas de esos comentario, provocando que ya deidara no pudiera esconder su vergüenza y que sasori estuviera en su límite para mantener su cara sin emociones.

_**-bien silencio-**_todos se callaron instantáneamente- _**la verdad no me molesta en nada si ustedes se quieren o se odian o lo que sea que sientan, mientras hagan un buen trabajo y cumplan sus misiones todo está bien, mas como petición… tanto de mi parte como de sus compañeros, les rogaría que fueran un poco mas 'discretos', porque creo que todos aquí los conocemos lo suficiente como para que piensen que no nos sabemos sus nombres y nos los griten toda la noche.**_

Diciendo esto último, pein abandono el lugar mientras en un mar de carcajadas los demás se retiraban también; en tanto la pareja de artistas se miraron a los ojos como buscando refugio a su vergüenza en la mirada del otro… no tenían que ocultar nada, solo ser 'discretos'… podían hacer eso…

Los meses siguientes comprobaron todo lo contrario… después de varios meses de insomnio, hasta kakuzu acepto hacerles una habitación de murallas más resistentes, cosa que tanto el rubio como el pelirrojo tuvieron que pagar con el doble de misiones, obteniendo a cambio el doble de escapadas nocturnas tanto en bosques como en cuevas en medio del desierto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_que cansancio… un… quiero seguir durmiendo… este sueño, es un recuerdo demasiado hermoso…maldito sol, como se atreve a despertarme!!! Si supiera como, lo haría explotar, un!! Danna… como desearía volver a esos tiempos… es curioso… aun puedo sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío… aun ahora que ya ha pasado un mes desde… desde que…"_

_**-deidara senpai!!!-**_un joven de cabello corto y negro, con una mascara naranja entro en la habitación-_**Pein sama no ha dado una misión!!! **_

_-__**maldito crio!!! Y para eso me interrumpes!!?-"**__como detesto a este imbécil!! Tan estúpido y con esa alegría boba… no guarda silencio ni un segundo… no como danna… danna"-__**estaba teniendo el mejor sueño de mi vida y tu lo arruinas!!! Sal de aquí antes que te haga explotar en mil pedazos!!!**_

_**-el mejor sueño de tu vida?? Acaso no estarás soñando conmigo???**_

_**-uno…**_

_**-o acaso soñabas con…**_

_**-dos…**_

_**-sasori**_

_**-tres, katsu!!!**_

Un fuerte estruendo se escucho por toda la guarida, se estaban refugiando en otro lugar pero básicamente la construcción era lo mismo, piedra, piedra y mas piedras. Ha nadie le gustaba mucho despertar con el peligro inminente de ser aplastado por el techo de su propia habitación, pero desde que tobi se unió a akatsuki esto era algo… como decirlo, rutinario.

_**-jodida rubia!!! Por jashin que ni siquiera se pueda joder en paz!!!-**_un malhumorado peliplateado, se separo de su pareja y abrochándose su capa salio de la habitación.

_**-ahí vamos otra vez**_-el moreno se recostó en su cama-_**mas dinero desperdiciado… sasori, de verdad que tu ausencia ha hecho que nuestros recursos disminuyan… solo tu sabias controlar a deidara.**_

Ya mas como un reloj despertador que cualquier otra cosa, los demás miembros de akatsuki comenzaron a alistarse para un nuevo día de misiones, mientras tanto por los pasillos del lugar se podía ver a tobi corriendo de un lado a otro, siendo perseguido por un furioso deidara en ropa interior, y muy cerca de el un jashinista dando lanzazos a diestra y siniestra intentando callarlos (o realmente matarlos) a ambos.

_**-deténganse los tres**_-la voz autoritaria hizo que la escena se detuviera en seco-_**deidara ven por favor.**_

-un.

Llegaron hasta la oficina de pein…. Cuantos recuerdos le traía ese lugar… el intento de destruir la base, cuando le dijeron que sasori seria su compañero, las misiones… tantos momentos que no volverían porque él…

_**-esta muerto.**_

_**-eh?**_

_**-esta muerto deidara, sasori esta muerto y no sacas nada con negarlo. Tu nuevo compañero es tobi, y será mejor que empieces a llevarte mejor con el… se un poco más profesional.**_

_**-profesional??? Ese imbécil es el no profesional!!! Se pasa hablando puras bobadas y haciéndome bromas estúpidas!!! A quien deberias regañar es a él no a mi**_

_**-la perdida de akasuna no sasori nos afecto a todos, sus cualidades y habilidades son muy difíciles de encontrar juntas, además…**_

_**-AFECTARLES???!! COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO SI NO TARDASTE MAS DE UN PUTO DIA EN REMPLAZARLE!!! COMO PUDES SI QUIERA COMPARARTE CON COMO ME AFECTO SU PERDIDA A MI!!! A MI!!!! …. NO LIDER… TU NO PUEDES NI SIQUIERA PENSAR EL DOLOR QUE SE SIENTE… que me mata día a día…**_

_**-sea como sea y hagas lo que hagas el no volverá… las cosas no son siempre como uno quisiera…**_

El silencio invadió el lugar, mientras que pein prefirió salir de allí para dejar al artista a solas, nadie sabía mejor que él lo que era el dolor y por ello, sabía que necesitaba tiempo, mas temía que la tristeza del rubio lo conllevara a tomar decisiones equivocadas. Deidara se quedo allí, de pie, rememorando lo acontecido en los últimos 5 años de su vida y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una lágrima resbaló de sus ojos… Sasori le había dicho que si llegaba el día de su partida no sufriera, pues eso significaba que su arte había ganado pero… era una promesa que al fin y al cabo… no pudo cumplir.

_**-te amo danna… pero quizás pronto volvamos a estar juntos.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin del cap!!!!**

**Bien, les informo que el siguiente será el último capitulo y ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS!!!!**

**Sip, quiero que sea del agrado de ustedes ^ ^… aunque tiene que ser un final con fundamento… todos sabemos que sasori esta muerto y pos no hay forma de traerlo a la vida … TOT**

**En cuanto a este cap… no sabía cómo empezarlo… si con la aparición de tobi o con los momentos posteriores a su calurosa noche xD pero weno asi quedo **

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado porque por mi parte no me ha ido muy bien en la universidad =/**

**Así que eso significa menos tiempo para fics y mas estudio… pero siempre habrá aunq sea un tiempecito para ustedes y sasodei ^^**

**En mi profile sale mi blog, allí encontraran un doujinshi llamado heal me, creado por laira87 y traducido por mí, es sasodei y es LEMON!!!**

**Kisses y nos estamos leyendo**

**Matta ne**


	11. Nuestra Fugas Eternidad Juntos

**Ohayo!!!!!!!!**

**Que tal como han estado todos!!!!!**

**Si sé que me he demorado una eternidad pero de verdad la universidad colapso todo mi tiempo, aunque si les interesa les contare que me ha ido excelente y que este semestre aprobé todos los ramos!!!**

**Así que como ahora Salí de vacaciones de invierno tuve el tiempo de al fin publicar el final de este fic. ^ ^**

**En primer lugar me gustaría agradecerles a todos por la enorme cantidad de review que me han dejado, sin su apoyo este fic no habría durado más de 3 capítulos, así que por ello y porque se que les gusta el lemon (vamos, a quien no?) que he puesto uno en el cap final, van a quedar un poco colgados al principio pero luego entenderán.**

**Ya sin más disfruten del capítulo final!!!!**

**Declaimer: no… no son mios!! Son de kishimoto, pero como los mato ahora son mios jejejeje (en mis sueños u,u)**

**Advertencia: lemon yaoi**

**-dialogos-**

"pensamientos"

**Capitulo 11:**

**Nuestra Fugas Eternidad Juntos**

**-Deidara!! Apresúrate, está listo el desayuno!!**

**-ya voy mamá**

Un apresurado joven, de 16 años de edad, se encontraba en esos momentos vistiéndose a toda prisa, su alarma no había sonado _"ha cierto, la hice explotar ayer, un"_ y si no se apresuraba no alcanzaría a tomar desayuno y una agotadora jornada de escuela sin desayuno era como decirlo… impensable.

Tomando sus cuadernos del suelo y un poco de elementos extraños con la etiqueta 'cuidado explosivo' bajo a toda prisa a la cocina de sus casa; su madre estaba sirviendo tostadas a su pequeña hermanita y su padre ya de seguro habría ido a trabajar, se sentó en una de las sillas frente al televisor y se dispuso a tomar un poco de leche con chocolate.

**-aquí tienes cariño, tus tostadas con doble porción de margarina** – dijo la joven madre de cabello negro y ojos azules

**-gracias, justo como me gustan-** sin esperar más se dispuso a devorar su plato tratando de batir un nuevo record, mientras veía televisión.

'y en otras informaciones, el renombrado y mundialmente famoso artista Akasuna no Sasori, quien se ha hecho reconocido por sus hermosos cuadros y esculturas que adornan actualmente hasta el hogar del papa, ha estrenado hoy su nueva obra "Puppets"… '

**-arg, ya este ese jodido tipo en la tele otra vez!!!! Que no ven que no sabe nada de arte????!!! El arte es una explosión, un!!!**

**-porque lo odias tanto hermanito?? Sus cuadros son preciosos, mis cuadernos tienen como portada los cuadros de su exposición "Sueños Rotos"**

**-por eso mismo!!! Todo el mundo piensa que su arte es fabuloso!! Pero esas cosas no son arte, están ahí en todas partes, para siempre, nadie valorará su obra sino al artista, porque la obra siempre estará ahí, y el feliz de la vida, un, cuando la obligación de un artista es crear arte no fama!!!**

'…sin embargo, más que la exposición en sí, ha llamado la atención de los medios las declaración que el señor akasuna ha dado a la prensa **–Como sabrán, anteriormente dije que daría una importante declaración en mi próxima exposición, y es esta, estoy en busca de un aprendiz, al cual poder enseñar e inmortalizar mi arte a través de él, para que mis técnicas y conocimientos sean traspasados a la futura generación, es por ello que cito a todos aquellos que crean tener las cualidades necesarias para serlo a mi mansión para una entrevista y determinar el proceso de selección, además anunció, que el que sea elegido como mi sucesor, también será el heredero de todos mis bienes-**…… En otras informaciones….'

**-huy hermanito iré a dar la prueba, podría ser rica!!!**

**-ja!! Si ni siquiera sabes dibujar bien un árbol**

**-quizás, pero al menos no llegare tarde a clases**

**-aaaahhhhhhhhhhh**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-**

**Pov Deidara**

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que el idiota ese dio su anuncio, un; por suerte no encontró a ningún candidato para perpetuar su 'arte' jejeje pobre imbécil, yo debería ser quien le enseñe unas cuantas cosas a él, porque… ¡un momento! Claro!! Iré a burlarme de él en su cara!!! Jajajaja después de todo aun tiene que estar dispuesto a recibir gente en su casa, un jejeje iré y le escupiré a ese farsante todo lo que pienso de sus estúpidas obras…

Tomo un taxi y pido que me deje en la mansión de akasuna no sasori, que por cierto esta a las afueras de la ciudad, cuando llego no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos, una mansión del tamaño de una montaña!!! Podía alguien tener tanto dinero??? Le pago al chofer y me bajo del taxi para admirar un poco el lugar… la verdad me intimido un poco… ese tipo puede tener guardaespaldas que podrían hacer desaparecer a un joven estudiante como yo!!...pero, no tienen dinamita jejeje si eso me da valor, los kilos de dinamita que siempre traigo en mi mochila, un… toco el timbre, bastante tétrico para decir verdad, hasta que una voz contesta

–**a quien busca?-**una voz femenina

**-al señor akasuna, quisiera hablar con el **

**-lo siento pero el señor ya no desea a mas postulantes, temo que no podrá atenderlo**

**-dígale que si no me deja entrar me suicidare aquí mismo!!-**le muestro los explosivos en mi mochila "_que se cree, un. Gaste mi mesada en llegar hasta aquí!!"_

Noto que se pone un poco nerviosa y no me contesta, jejeje mi plan funciono, unos cinco minutos después veo a ese horrible ser aparecer detrás de las enormes puertas de la mansión, con esa fea calva y esa capa extraña con nubes rojas cubriendo ese deforme cuerpo que parece arrastrarse como una serpiente, y esos ojos, tan fríos y crueles, je, cualquiera diría que es un asesino. Las rejas se abren y avanzo hasta ese sujeto, quien con suerte me llega a la cintura.

**-así que tu eres el mocoso que interrumpió mi nueva obra?**

**-un momento, no soy ningún mocoso, me llamo Deidara Iwa y en segundo lugar no interrumpo ninguna 'obra' si te refieres a esas basuras que creas.**

**-Como… dijiste que te llamabas?**

**-Deidara!! Deidara Iwa!!! Y he venido a decirte que todas tus putas obras son porquería!!**

**-Mira mocoso, en primer lugar no voy a permitir que vengas a mi casa a insultarme y en segundo lugar entra, quisiera preguntarte algunas cosas…**

La verdad su actitud me extraño, pensé que me gritaría y me echaría a golpes del lugar, que llamaría a la policía y entonces yo haría explotar algunas cosas, un… pero nada de eso, en cambio ahora me encuentro siguiéndolo a través de una multitud de pasillos decorados. Luego de muchos minutos y de marearme un poco llegamos a una habitación oscura con un escritorio y un sinfín de libros y pergaminos dispersos en el suelo, con lo que parecía ser antiguas formas ninjas para decodificar mensajes.

**-he estado esperando mucho… Deidara… si es verdad que eres tú… por favor dime cuál de estos anillos es el tuyo.**

Esto era la entrevista??? Pfff no se como nadie paso la prueba… miro los anillos, hay diez… me llama la atención uno de color celeste, lo cojo entre mis dedos y entonces siento un pulso de alguna especie de energía extraña correr por mi cuerpo y entonces se me viene a la mente la imagen de una mano izquierda ¿con boca? Que en su dedo índice tiene a la argolla, un poco extrañado me lo pongo en ese dedo y por alguna razón inmediatamente aparecen en mi cabeza una serie de imágenes, un sujeto de cabello rojo, ojos almendrados, mirándome y diciéndome algo…"este es mi regalo de aniversario deidara, nunca sabrás para que es… bueno quizás algún día. Solo recuerda que cuando sea el momento debes posar tu mano con el anillo de akatsuki puesto en el pergamino que te estoy dando, entiendes?... " Un poco mareado me siento en el suelo para procesar la información que acababa de recibir, ¿Qué era todo esto?

**-dime, que viste del pergamino?**

**-pero como sabes…??**

**-lo sabes?? Sabes cómo abrirlo??**

**-tráeme esa cosa y te lo abro, un, pero más te vale explicarme que está pasando aquí!!**

Unos segundos después ese sujeto trajo un pergamino, cuyo sello decía "Memorias de Akasuna no Sasori" como era posible? El pergamino parecía siglos de antigüedad… hago lo que vi para abrir el pergamino…y entonces unas extrañas llamas azules comenzaron a salir de él… lo suelto y me alejo de allí, mientras que veo como esas llamas azules cubren el cuerpo de Akasuna. Veo a mi alrededor en busca de agua, pero no tengo idea de dónde sacarla, recorro la habitación en busca de algún teléfono para llamar a la ambulancia… lo estoy haciendo cuando siento que alguien me detiene.

**-Al fin… Deidara, eres tú!!**

Entonces ocurrió algo digno de una película de terror, la cabeza se cayó de su cuerpo, de hecho su cuerpo entero se abrió por completo, esto era demasiado para cualquier joven de 16 años por una noche!!! Me disponía a correr cuando veo que desde el interior (si, interior) de akasuna sale otro sujeto, un tipo de aparentemente mi edad, de cabello rojo y ojos almendrados… si, el mismo de esos extraños recuerdos!!! Que mierda está pasando aquí?

**-espera un poco y entenderás todo, dei-** su rostro me dio una sonrisa

Fue ahí cuando lo vi ponerse un anillo en su pulgar y abrir otro pergamino, las mismas llamas azules me envolvieron, y fue entonces cuando yo Deidara Iwa Desapareció para siempre… si, este joven de 16 años no volvió a ver la luz del día, pues ya no era yo, ahora volvía a ser quien siempre fui… El Artista de las Explosiones Deidara.

**Fin pov Deidara**

Se miraron por segundos, pero les pareció toda la eternidad, hasta que esta fue rota por los labios de ambos unidos en un apasionado beso, sus labios experimentaban con desesperación, sus lenguas bailaban un viejo compás que comenzaban a recordar, y sus manos ansiosas comenzaron a reconocerse después de tantos años.

-**danna… como… porque?-**su respiración estaba agitada

**-Deidara… siempre quise sentirte así… se que te debo una explicación así que… es mejor que lo sepas…**

**-si me la debes!! Porque te dejaste morir danna!! Sufrí mucho por tu partida, tanto que decidí seguirte pero… hasta ahora, solo hasta ahora te he encontrado.**

**-te contare todo Dei… la verdad todo esto se produjo por una conversación que tuve con itachi… estábamos discutiendo acerca de una misión cuando entonces el saco a la luz nuestra relación y dijo que te amaba, y que yo debía entender que lo mejor para ti era estar con alguien normal… tu sabes, que no fuera una marioneta**

**-pero danna tu sabias que yo…**

**-lo sabia deidara, pero realmente creí en sus palabras y en muchas otras que me fue insinuando desde entonces, caí en una depresión terrible dei, sé que no es escusa pero por ello para nuestro aniversario te regale esos pergaminos, y te dije que los escondieras, tenía planeado suicidarme para algún día ir a tu encuentro con un cuerpo digno de ti, de tu amor, digno de pertenecerte. Una vez renací en este cuerpo lo único que podía recordar era el lugar donde habías escondido esos pergaminos… los busque por mucho tiempo, con mis obras reuní el dinero para ello y finalmente, los encontré, el lugar era muy diferente a como era antes pero pude ayarlo, una vez encontré los pergaminos recordé otras cosas, akatsuki y los anillos, además de una nota que decía Deidara y los anillos son la llave… entonces nuevamente tuve que buscar los anillos, no sabía cuáles eran los nuestros así que reuní los diez, y di ese aviso en televisión para encontrarte, pero no viniste… eso me entristeció mucho pensé que nunca podría recuperar mis recuerdos y entonces…. Mi sirvienta viene y dice que hay un sujeto que se quiere suicidar con dinamita… y eras tú Deidara… cuando escuche tu nombre pensé que era un sueño…**

**-danna… te amo… eso no lo cambiara… aunque… cuántos años tienes aquí??**

**- treinta y tres**

**-y como haces para lucir de quince???**

**-pos aquí hay algo llamado cirugía plástica si no te diste cuenta **

Ambos se rieron un rato, se contaron sus vidas, pidieron pizza, vieron televisión y comparaban esta con su otra vida… Deidara llamo a su madre avisando que no llegaría, que estaba en casa de un amigo, mientras que Sasori le daba besos en el cuello… una vez que termino la llamada deidara se poso sobre sasori y sin necesidad de palabras comenzaron a demostrar su amor nuevamente, -**disfrutare de este cuerpo que tanto te costó conseguir para mi, y te prometo, al fin conocerás el placer al cien porciento- **sin más, las ropas comenzaron a sobrar y sin mayor escusa ambos quedaron desnudos en el piso alfombrado de esa sala, el rubio besaba el pecho de su amante y le sonsacaba gemidos entrecortados mientras las manos del pelirrojo tocaban todo lo que quedaba a su paso, mientras sentía como los labios del otro descendían por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su zona intima; sus gemidos se hicieron aun más notorios al sentir que este comenzó a succionar su miembro y sus manos se aferraron a la melena dorada desasiendo su moño, las sensaciones eran cien veces más fuertes de las que podía recordar en esas incontables noches donde deidara fue suyo, y a medida que dei comenzó a aumentar el ritmo no pudo resistir mucho mas hasta acabar en la boca de su pupilo con un fuerte grito del nombre de su koi y rasguñando fuertemente los hombros de este.

La respiración agitada, la cara sonrosada y su pecho bajando y subiendo a la velocidad de la luz era algo hermoso de ver y más aun, después de que al fin había podido probar el sabor de la esencia de Sasori. Tragando lentamente, mientras degustaba la sustancia blanquecina, beso a sasori para darle a probar de su propio sabor, mientras un hilillo blanco salía de la comisura izquierda de su boca. Invirtiendo papeles, el pelirrojo se poso sobre deidara y comenzó a darle placer tocando cada parte sensible que recordaba, cada detalle que fue memorizando en las noches que se escabullían en medio de una misión, en la guarida y en un sinfín de otros lugares… los gemidos del rubio no se hicieron esperar, la habitación se encontraba templada, sus cuerpos estaban tan calientes que el frio no mellaba sus cuerpo, al contrario, lo hacía desaparecer… en un arrebato de placer Sasori abrió las piernas de Deidara y se disponía entrar hasta que sintió que las manos de su koi lo detenían.

**-que sucede?-**sasori se encontraba extrañado por esa actitud.

**-Son dos cosas, en primer lugar quisiera ser yo quien fuera seme esta ocasión y segundo… en este cuerpo soy virgen danna, si me penetras así nada más me lastimarías, un**

**-mmm bueno comienza tu… jjejejeje pero es gracioso pensar que eres virgen de nuevo después que hemos hecho esto un millón de veces.**

**-danna!!!**

Cualquier replica fue cortada por sus labios, deidara comenzó a preparar a sasori, en esos momentos extrañaba sus bocas, pero mañana mismo haría el jutsu para traerlas de vuelta, introdujo sus dedos en su propia boca y lubricándolos bien inserto el primero en el cuerpo del pelirrojo, era increíblemente apretado, y noto que sasori se quejaba de dolor… entonces su pareja decidió susurrarle palabras al oído para tranquilizarlo –solo **será un momento amor, lo hare mejor que aquella vez lo prometo**- la mención de aquel recuerdo no tranquilizo precisamente a sasori…

Ya había estirado lo suficiente su entrada, sacando sus dedos se dispuso a penetrarlo, lento para que este también disfrutara, su pareja se encontraba abrazándolo con fuerza mientras pequeños quejidos se escapaban de su garganta; el rubio en cambio no paraba de gemir, el interior de sasori era muy diferente de cómo lo recordaba, sus paredes lo apretaban en unas contracciones arrítmicas que lo volvían loco, mientras la respiración y quejidos de su koi caían directamente en su cuello. Cuando el pelirrojo estuvo listo, comenzaron a moverse rítmicamente disfrutando del roce de sus cuerpos, el sudor que los recorría y el placer que se extendía en cada fibra de sus ser… unas embestidas después deidara llego a su climax y derramó su esencia dentro de sasori, un poco frustrado por no conseguir que sasori se fuera con él… entonces sintió como sasori se acomodaba y se levantaba, un poco extrañado observo cómo era levantado del suelo por los brazos de sasori, se agarro a su cuello para no caer y lo miro interrogante, entonces el pelirrojo botó todo lo que había sobre su escritorio y deposito a deidara en una esquina de este sentándolo… repitiendo el proceso hizo que deidara lamiera sus dedos mientras el masturbaba a su miembro, impaciente adentro uno en su interior obteniendo un quejido de dolor, y fue entonces cuando le susurro a deidara –**ahora seré yo quien te desvirgue dei, como siempre quisiste que fuera, ya no tendrás que acordarte de hidan nunca mas mientras hagamos esto…-**deidara lo miro asombrado… pensó que ocultaba bien su dolor, que nunca había podido superar la violación de hidan… pero era cierto, esta era una oportunidad única… besando a sasori dejo que este lo prepara, sintió después de un tiempo un segundo dedo en su cuerpo que lo estiraba con un movimiento de tijera y que lo golpeaba a en su próstata dándole una mezcla de placer y dolor; una vez el tercer dedo se acomodo en su interior, sasori retiro los tres dedos y se acomodo en su entrada, deidara se sentó mejor y rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de sasori, mientras este de pie, se adentro en el con cuidado, disfrutando del momento… unos minutos después el rubio tiro de él para que comenzara a moverse, al principio lentamente, luego rápido, tanto que el mueble se había movido hasta llegar contra la muralla y hacia sonidos sordos al chocar al ritmo de sus embestidas, abrazándose uno al otro y dándose un último beso sasori experimento por primera vez en su vida (o en sus dos vidas) la sensación de liberar su ser en el cuerpo de la persona que amaba.

Unos segundos después el rubio llegó también, sintiendo también por primera vez, el orgasmo de su amante en lo profundo de sus entrañas, disfrutando de ello. Cansado después de la agotadora jornada se recostó en el escritorio tratando de normalizar su respiración, sasori subió sobre el mueble y se recostó a su lado, posando el rostro del rubio en su pecho. Eran tantas las emociones que se acumulaban en su pecho que no supo expresarlas sino de una sola forma…

**-te amo dei… ahora tenemos una eternidad para compartirla juntos.**

**-no, solo tenemos una vida fugas… pero… vamos a disfrutarla cada segundo, que valdrá por mil eternidades.**

Y así, abrazados sobre un escritorio de roble, se durmieron soñando con un futuro en el que ya no estaban ni peleas, ni guerras ninja de las que preocuparse, ya no debían estar en constante preocupación por sus vidas, ahora sus prioridades eran otras… su amor era lo único que debía importarles, y cada uno en silencio, sumergido cada cual en su propio sueño, hicieron la misma promesa _"hare eterna tu felicidad en cada fugaz momento"_

**FIN**


End file.
